


Unbalanced Kiss

by RedMiko23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMiko23/pseuds/RedMiko23
Summary: The jewel is complet and Kagome has been forced back into her time by InuYasha flaming he doesn't love her any more. Heart broken and alone Is gone Is given a letter from her father dated shortly before he died. The words inside once again turn Kagomes world upside down as she finds out she has a twin brother who is living with their biological mother.When Is gone finally faces her brother she is drug back into a world of fighting and violence as old enemies and friends return. Only this time the battle field is the Dark tournament not fudle Japan.





	1. The End or The Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I normally don't post notes like this but I am for seeing a bunch of complantes that you all will have. Now I am open to any kind of feed back about my story BUT I don't want to hear griping about my spelling. I do the best I can people. I only have my phone to write from and with that comes a lot of issues. I don't get a lot of free time between my college classes and I use this writhing to help me cope with the stress. And trust me my life has been absolute hell the past year! And just for the few of you who think she's over exagerating I'm not. My mother comitted suicide and texted me her suicide note while I was at work and unable to do anything about it. Then we had to decide to take her off life support 23 days later. So unless you are willing to be my beta and actually be helpful unlike the last 3 I have tried pleas kindly PISS OFF. 
> 
> Thank you :)

Chapter One: The End Or The Beginning

Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face as she fused together the last shard of the Shikon jewel. It had been such a long journey for all of them not just her. Miroku had been only a few short days from death until now. With Naraku's death the curse on her dear friend was lifted and he was free. Kagome's smile grew even more as she watched him embrace his soon to be wife Sango. Sanog was also free now. Free of the shame and guilt she had carried for so long. Finally having the revenge for her family she so desperately fought for the two of them were now free. Free to be normal people and live normal lives, get married and have children. There future was so bright so clear for both of them and Kagome couldn't have been happier for her friends. They had earned every smile every happy day they would have from now on. They had fought so hard to bring peace to their own little world. 'I wont let them sacrifice any more of there time.' Kagome thought as she clenched the jewel in her hand.

Kagome's smile soon fell as her eyes moved to the red clad man who held her heart in his hands. 'InuYasha' Kagome though his name echoing through her mind as her heart began to sink. If things had gone the way they were supposed to then he would be holding her right now the way Miroku was holding Sango. If things had gone the way they were supposed to she would be the happiest girl in the world right now. But things never go the way they are supposed to or the way one expects them to go, but Kagome held out hope. Hope that things would go back to the way they used to be, hope that they could just be friends now and maybe some day rebuild the relationship that had been shattered. Once she had hoped they would have just as bright of a future together as Sango and Miroku did now. She had hoped they would be married and have children of their own but now with Kikyo's return and her new death things were so unclear. That hope that Kagome had clung to for so long was all but gone, just one small thread on the all ready tattered rope that held them together. Kagome never once doubted the love she held for him, no that was something she knew without a doubt, she loved InuYasha more then she had ever loved any one. It was the love he claimed to hold for her that Kagome found more often then not was brought into question. InuYasha just didn't look at her the same way any more. It was like he was looking through her never really seeing who she was. The look in his eyes was like the look she had seen when she first feel through time. The look he gave her when he thought she was Kikyo. 'I guess no matter how much time passes I will always be a reminder of her for him.' Kagome frowned at the thought. She hatted being compared to Kikyo they were completely different women who lived in two completely different eras, but it was something that Kagome was willing to live with for him. It was something she could push to the back of her mind and ignore like she had so many other times. That is if he still wanted her like she wanted him then she could with stand anything. 

Shaking the unpleasant thoughts from her mind Kagome placed a smile firmly on her face as she made her way over to InuYasha. Carefully avoiding the puddles of blood and various other parts of lower level demons that were littered about. The last thing she wanted was to step in any of it and be forced to listen to InuYasha complain about how bad she smelled all the way back to Edo.

"Kagome you were amazing! I can't believe you had that much power in one arrow!" Kagome tore her eyes away from InuYasha to see Shippo bouncing up and down with joy. She couldn't help but giggle at the little fox kit. In his eyes she could do no wrong and she loved him like a son for it. Shippo had always been one of her biggest comferts here in the past. It always seemed like the little kid could always put a smile on her face when she needed it. 

"Hey brat are you forgetting that it was my wind scar that made the killing blow. Not her wimpy arrow." InuYasha's gruff voice turned the attention back to him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What ever Inu-Backa you wouldn't have stood a chance without Kagome's arrow Naraku would have turned you into dog food." Shippo teased as he pearched himself ontop of InuYasha's head pulling at his ears.

"Why you little brat. Wait till I get my hands on you!" InuYasha barked as he made an atempt to grab Shippo's tail but he was too slow as Shippo made his escape into the air making faces to taunt InuYasha the whole time. It always made Kagome happy to see her friends so full of joy even if her world was falling apart now. So many unanswered questions lay before her now. 

"InuYasha I wish you really wouldn't pick on Shippo so much you know he looks up to you." Kagome stated as she placed her hand on InuYasha's shoulder forcing him to look over at her. 

"Fee what ever the brats not worth the energy any way." Kagome laughed as InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. He reminded her of a little kid in many ways himself but he always came through in the end. He had never let her down before no she would just have to have faith in their love it was strong enough to survive it just had to. After everything they had faced together, after all the hardships and miles they had walked together it just couldn't be the end of them now. 

"We should start our journey back to Edo now. I'm sure that everyone will want to hear the good news." Miroku spoke up drawing their eyes to him "Besides Sango and I have a wedding to plan." Miroku was practically beaming as a deep blush made its way across Sangos cheeks. For a girl who slays demons for a living she was always so shy when it came to the way she felt. It was so cute how someone so strong could be afraid of the wedding night. Kagome couldn't suppress her laughter any longer as she looked up to the bright blue sky. Yes it was all finally over the jewel was whole and the world was free of Naraku, there days of demon slaying and shard hunting had finally come to an end. Her friends were finally free she was finally free of the guilt she had felt when she shattered the jewel in the first place. She had finally set things right once again and they could all find happiness now.

"Then let's go you two have put off this wedding long enough!" Kagome smiled as she began walking in the direction she believed Edo would be. 

"Hey stupid!" InuYasha yelled at her but Kagome chose to ignore it as she put one foot in front of the other. No not even InuYasha was going to destroy this moment of bliss with his harsh words. "Hey stupid listen to me!" He called again but Kagome just kept moving forward. "Stupid your going the wrong way!" Kagome couldn't help the red that flashed across her cheeks as she turned to face her friends all of them laughing. 

Three Months Later.....

Kagome couldn't believe it Sango had looked so pretty she had made such a lovely bride. The wedding and the feast to fallow were both so breathtaking. The couple had chosen to wait till fall when the leaves were changing colors. It was Kagome's favorite time of year the splashes of bright orange, red and yellow every where. The slight chill in the air that signaled winters impending arrival. It was the perfect time for a wedding especialy now that the nights would be growing colder and colder. They would have each other to hold onto and Kagome was sure that with Miroku for a husband come spring there would be a third member to there little family. Kagome couldn't wait to see what Sango and Miroku's child would look like it would be beautiful no doubt just like Sango and if the child were a boy it would probably be just a twisted as Miroku. Kagome couldnt help but laugh at that thouhgt.

Yes eveytging had been perfect today, except InuYasha had not been present. He had been absent a lot lately these past three month he barily came to visit her on the other side of the well and when he did it was short and he always seemed to be in such a foul mood. Picking a fight over the smallest things it seemed. Then when Kagome would come to this time she wouldnt see him at all. She wasn't stupid she knew he knew she was there he could smell her every time she landed at the bottom of the well. It was clear he was avoiding her and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong. It hurt that he wanted to put so much distance between them when they were already so far apart. She had tried so hard to think of what she could have done to warent silent treatment from InuYasha but not matter how hard she tried to think of what it could be her mind just came up blank. 

Seeing that it would be dark soon Kagome said her good buys to the happy couple as she made her way down the familiar path to the old well. Kagome had been able to return to a somewhat normal life these past three months. Being home every night and finally ceatching up on school everything was finally falling into place all but one that is. Thoughts of InuYasha began to work there way into Kagome's mind once more and she couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that washed over her. She missed him. She missed his course language and tough boy attitude. She missed him screaming at her to let him protect her. She missed the way he smelled of the forest of a bright summer day. She missed those golden eyes that showed so much more emotion then he wanted to. She missed those cute little dog ears that would twitch when he heard something or was deep in though. Hell she even missed him calling her stupid, Kagome just missed him.

Without InuYasha around to cause a fuss or worry where she was Kagome felt loanely. There was a big hole in her life now that he was supposed to be filling. Yes she had settled into a some what normal life in her time but that didnt mean it felt right. No when her heart was hear walking around the Waring States Era. Shaking her head as the well finally came into view Kagome couldn't believe it. There bathed in moon light stood InuYasha next to the well. 'He's been waiting for me.' Kagome thought as she smiled to herself. 'I knew I just needed to have a little faith in him.' Kagome couldn't hide the joy that light up her face as she made her way closer to him.

"InuYasha." Kagome called as she made her way to stand by the well. "Where were you? You missed Sango and Miroku's wedding. You know they are going to be so mad at you right. I mean even Sesshomaru showed up!" She scolded him.

"Kagome." Her name fell quietly from his lips as his golden eyes clashed with her beep blue the emotion shining through them silencing her almost instantly. Kagome knew something was wrong this was a look that she had never seen in InuYasha's eyes before. Kagome wasn't quite sure how to interpreter what she was seeing. InuYasha was never this serious. 

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Kagome questioned him as she placed her hand on his arm. Violently he jerked away from her touch. "InuYasha."

"Don't you get it your the problem Kagome!" His voice was so harsh. Never had InuYasha spoken to her like this. 

"I don't understand." Kagome cried as she tried to reach for him again. 

"Of course you don't your to stupid to understand!" Kagome couldn't help but flinch as he roughly grabbed her upper arms. She could feel his claws digging into her soft skin and she was sure blood was running down both her arms from the puncture marks. "InuYasha your hurting me!" Kagome cried as she struggled against his grip. "I can't stand to look at you any more! You just look too much like Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled and Kagome froze as the reality of what he was saying hit her. 'So it always come back to this.' Kagome thought as she hung her head allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. She didn't no she couldn't look him in the eye right now. Not when he was taring her world apart. " Your nothing but a constant reminder of what I lost not once but twice!" Kagome just felt numb as his words causing more damage then a sword ever could. "I tried to get you to say in your time. I tried to ignore you hoping that you would get the hint I didn't want or need you around! But you were to stupid!" 

"InuYasha you don't mean that!" Kagome shouted back at him as he finally released her arms. She could feel the blood soaking the sleeves of her shirt. It was the first time he had ever physically hurt her. Kagome could feel the tears that were starting to flow from her eyes. She didn't care if he saw her cry.

"Oh but I do Kagome. I want you gone! I want you to go home and never come back. I don't ever want to see your ugly face or smell your nasty sent ever again. The jewel is complete and Naraku is dead. Your usefullness died with him!" InuYasha shot as Kagome clenched her fists. Each word was like a dagger being driven into her heart. "No I wont go." Kagome whispered as she shook her head. "We don't need you no one here needs you. I don't need some one as worthless as you running around as a constant reminder of my pain!." InuYasha spoke as he began to make his way back to the forest. 

"No InuYasha I made a promos to stand by you no matter what I won't leave you." Kagome heals her ground their had to be more to why he was acting this way. 

"I don't want you hear I hate you! I wish it had been you who had died and not Kikyo!" With his words Kagome felt her heart shatter as it scattered to the four winds of the past. She felt numb and for a moment wondered if this was what it was like to be dead. To feel nothing at all.

"If that's what you want InuYasha I won't come back. I promise you will never have to look at me again!" Kagome couldn't stop the tears that were making their way down her face now. Kagome didn't give him time to respond as she threw herself over the lip of the well and the familiar light that would take her home surrounded her. 

Kagome wasn't sure how long she sat at the bottom of the well. She wasn't sure how long she cried or even when she stopped crying. She wasn't sure how she made it into her room that night. Everything was just one huge blur. Her heart had been ripped out of her chest and Kagome just felt empty...

Three Week Later...

Kagome turned the envelope in her hands over and over trying to decide if she should open it or not. It was a letter from her father one he had written shortly before his illness had gotten the better of him. Kagome's mother had told her that there were secrets surrounding her father and if she wished to know them then all she had to do was read the letter. Kagome's mother had assured her no matter what she decided she would support her daughter. 'Could this letter really change my life that much?' Kagome thought as she placed the envelope back on the table. Did she really want to open the letter? Did she really want to find out more about her father other then he was just a kind man with a huge heart. Did Kagome really want to go down this rabbit whole? 'Its not like this letter could make her life any worse right?' Shaking her head Kagome didn't know what to do any more. School, shoping, boys all the things that girls her age obsessed over just seemed trivial any more. Everything in her life just seemed trivial any more. It was like she was sleep walking never really feeling anything, not caring about anything that should matter to her. 'Maybe thats why mother thought now would be a good time to give this to me.' Kagome thought as she picked up the envelope once more. Making her decision Kagome tor into the envelope braking it's seal. Taking a deep shaky breath Kagome began to carefully unfold the old paper. 

Dear Kagome,

My sweet daughter if your reading this then that means I was unable to beat the illness that I have been fighting for so long. I am so sorry I did not get to watch you grow into the beautiful woman you are today. I wish more then anything I could have been there to help you through all of the hard time. I am not sure at what age your mother will give this letter to you if she ever gives it to you at all but I want you to know how much I loved you. You were my joy Kagome, even on days when I couldn't get out of bed your smile made me fly.

This letter contains secrets of my past as well as yours. I must warn you that once you read this your world will be forever changed. Once these secrets are known you can not ignore them. If you wish to stop reading now is the time to do so...

If you have chosen to continu reading this letter Kagome I want to start by telling you that Ai is you mother and will always be your mother, but she is not the woman who gave birth to you. She is your adoptive mother whom I meat shortly after your biological mother and I broke up. Secondly you have a twin brother named Yuusuke Urameshi. I know your wondering why I left him behind but if I had taken him as well it would have thrown both your destinies completely off course. Both of you are extremely important to the balance in different ways and as a result could not grow up together. 

Yes I know what would happen with the well and with InuYasha I saw all of it. I also know that there is something better out there for you my darling girl. It may not feel that way right now but it will. 

Now find Master Genkai she is your grandmother my mother. Show her this letter and tell her of the well. It is through her the next part of your journey will begin.

All my Love  
Your Father Kito


	2. Genkai

Chapter Two: Genkai 

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood at the base of the mountain. It had taken her a month to find this Genkai her father had spoken of. She was supposed to be her grandmother her fathers mother. That's why Kagome couldn't believe how hard it had been to find this woman. There had been no record of any Genkai anywhere and with just a first name to go off of it had been a particular daunting task, but it was a welcome detraction, When she was searching for Genkai, Kagome didn't have time to think of InuYasha. But even that only worked for so long. After a month of searching and coming up empty handed Kagome had been ready to give up and start looking for her brother. At least her father had given her a first and last name to find him by. But Kagomes lucky brake had come from Hojo of all people. She had over heard him talking about this old secluded temple and the old lady Genkai who ran it. His mother had driven him by it on his way to visit family in other parts of Japan. Kagome could feel the nerves building in the pit of her stomach as she faced more stairs than the shrine had. 'Hojo wasn't exaggerating when he said this place was secluded.' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she pulled her long black hair up into a low messy bun before starting up the stairs. The letter from her father tucked safely in the pocket of her jacket. Kagome still wasn't sure why she was doing this did she really need to know this side of her family? She had a family a mother and a brother that she loved more than anything did she really need more? Kagome didn't know the answer just that after a month of being home she wanted nothing more then to be away from the shrine. There were so many memories and the well was just staring at her like some cruel joke. Taunting her day after day and every day that she was there that InuYasha didnt come to apologize just made everything more real. It made her pain more real.

'Out of sight out of mind. For the most part.' Kagome thought. 'Maybe now I wont cry every time I look at something.' It took almost an hour for Kagome to make it to the top of the mountain compound. It was much larger than Kagome had thought it would be and resembled the shrine that she had grown up on. 'Dad must have really felt at home on the shrine grounds if this is were he grew up.' Kagome smiled. The energy was so strange surrounding the grounds but it was familiar calming some how. Kagome took in another deep breath as the door began to slide open and she was standing face to face with a pink haired old woman with a scowl placed firmly on her face. Kagome blinked there was no way this old woman could be Genkai? 

"Are you..." Kagome hesitated. Now that she was standing face to face with the old woman Kagome was beginning to have second thoughts. 

"Well spit it out girl I dont have all day!" The old woman backed.

"Are you Master Genkai?" Kagome asked weakly as she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"I am now what is it you want. I don't have all day!" Her voice was harsh as she light another cigarette. Kagome shook her head it had been a mistake coming hear. Kagome could see that now 'I should just leave.' Kagome thought as she locked eyes with the old woman for a moment. Her eyes looked so much like her fathers, there was no mistaking it she was his mother, but that still didn't mean this wasn't a mistake. 

"It was a mistake for me to bother you." Kagome stated bluntly as she faced the old woman. " I'm sorry to disturbing you. Good-buy." Kagome turned to leave and had hoped that would be the end of it. The old woman would go back to what ever she was doing before and Kagome would go back to her meaningless life at the shrine.

"Girl you came hear for a reason. Don't chicken out now after coming all this way." Her words were stern as she took another drag off of her cigarette. "Don't louse your nerve now just because I'm not what you were expecting to find." The woman was right Kagome couldn't turn back now just because she is scared.

"Hear." Kagome pulled out the letter she had tucked safely away in her pocket. "I was told to give you this and there is a picture enclosed with it as well. I was hoping you could give me some answers." Kagome knew how crazy the letter sounded but she had to know if it was true if this Yusuke was her brother if so she at least wanted to meat him. Kagome watched Genkais face twist in disbiliefe as she looked from the letter back to Kagome and back to the picture her mother had given her of her father and Kagome shortly before he died.

"Well you might as well come in and sit down." Genkai turned as she made her way back into the house Kagome fallowing behind her. The room she was led into was rather large but simple just a small table with a few chairs sat around it. Genkai motioned for her to have a seat as she made her way into another room. Emerging with two tea glasses and a pot.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she accepted the glass from the elder woman.

"So tell me about this old well." Kagome blinked 'wow this woman doesn't beat around the bush.' She thought as she took a sip of her tea. Her story was not an easy or a short one to tell. The story that Genkai was asking for was so much more then the old well that transported her through space and time. It was laughter, it was fear, it was pain and struggles. There was so much that Kagome just wasn't willing to share right now. Gripping her tea cup harder Kagome took in a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"That's a really long story. Ill spare you most of it but tell me do you know the legend of the Shikan No Tama?" Kagome paused.

"The cursed jewel and the powerful priestess who brought together a strange group for humans daemons and half daemons to bring down a grate evil and save the world. Yes I know the legend. My family line is direct descendants of the priestess Midoriko who originally created the cursed jewel." Genkai informed her as she took another sip of the tea.

"Well that explains a lot." Kagome stated as Genkai gave her a questioning look as she waited for Kagome to continue her story. "You see when I was fifteen I was drug by a demn down and old well on my families shrine. That same daemon bit my side ripping the jewel of four souls from my body. When I landed at the bottom of the well it had taken me five hundred years into the past where I meat InuYasha a half daemon, Shippo a kitusne, Sango a demon slayer and Miroku a monk. Together we defeated Naraku." Kagome stopped as she tried to judge Genkai's face. To any one other than Kagome and her family she knew the story had to sound ridiculous. It truly was unbelievable if you hadn't witnessed the well working for your self. Or seen InuYasha barge into the house like he had on so many occasions. "You probably think I'm crazy now right?"

"Not at all. I simply needed to know what you knew of damons and people with sprite powers." Genkai took another sip of her tea. "But I'm guessing you don't know much about what has happened with demons today." Genkai stated and Kagome shook her head. "I thought as much. But to state it planely demons have been separated from humans now for more then 300 years. That's why people now a days think they are just legends and humans with spiritual powers are few and far between. The way things are now a days if you had not been pulled into that well your powers would have remained dormant for probably the rest of your life." "I see so there is a possibility then that some of my friends from 500 years ago could still be alive?" Kagome asked hope shone in her eyes. She would give anything to see the man that Shippo had turned into. "Its possible although demon world is very vast and it is easy to hid for centuries if you don't cause to much trouble. So it will be like looking for a needle in a bunch of other needles." Genkai informed her and Kagome alowed her words to sink in. She had to try at some point. Maybe not right now she wasn't strong enough to face demons on her own as she searched, but someday she would look for him. There was always the possobility that he was searching for her as well. Shippo had known she was from the future. "I'll keep that in mind if I decide to look for my old friends." It was then that a thought struck her. Was it possible InuYasha was still alive? If he was had he change in 500 years? Had he grown to miss her? Pushing those thoughts aside Kagome tried to focus all her attention on Genkai. "I guess I should start with your father Kito." Kagome nodded as she waited for Genkai to continue. "Your father Kito was a very special boy who had been blessed with powers any normal person could only dream of. But I guess that's to be expected when two powerful fighters have a child. His body however was never as strong as his mind and he was a sick child constantly ill with one thing or another. I spent many nights nursing his fevers and soothing his aches with the very tea we are drinking now." Genkai smeemed to get a far off look in her eye and Kagome could only assume she was remembering her father as a little boy. "He was still gifted though with the powers of premonition although he couldn't control it very well. One day when he was a teenager I came home to find him gone he had just vanished just with a note saying he had to go. Nothing more nothing less. I looked for him for a while but it became clear that he did not want to be found. So I let him go. I never thought he would go on to have children of his own." Kagome was blown away her father had known all of this was going to happen and that was why he had done everything he did. He had probably seen the very moment she and Genkai would meet.

Kagome wasn't sure how she felt at this very moment so much in her life had changed in just a few short months. The future that had once been so clear was now so cloudy and unsure. Kagome still didn't know what this new information meant to her. Her father had seen all of this he had known what was going to happen to her. He had set up events to make sure she fufilled her destiny and she had. She had managed to rid the world of the jewel of four souls. So what else was there for her to do except live a normal life. No matter how boring her life was now. Did this new information about her family really change anything like she had hoped it would. No there was nothing different she was still Kagome, her mother was still AI, she still lived on the shrine grounds, she still went to school, she still had a little brother and she was still a broken mess trying to pick up the peaces of her life again. Kagome had fallowed her fathers instructions to find Genkai in hopes that something would change. Kagome was searching for a new purpose in life something to fill the void on her heart left by InuYasha. A black pit of dispare and pain that seemed to be growing everyday. But there was nothing for her here just a lonely old woman who liked to live alone. 

"Thank you for everything Genkai but I really must be going now or i'll have to walk back to the city." Kagome stood to leave dusting of her slacks.

"Kagome." Genkai spoke as she turned to face her.

"Yes." Kagome smiled as she looked in the old womans eyes. She could see that she wanted to say something but she never got the chance.

"Hey you old hag where the hell are you? Kuwabara's been hurt! We need Yukina now or Botons going to be taking the idiot on a one way trip to spirit world." Kagome was thrown back to a mess of silver hair when he would yell and scream and her heart started to break all over again. He sounded so much like InuYasha but the boy was nothing like him. With his shaggy slicked back hair and beep blue eyes.

"Perfect timing as always dimwit. Yukina has gone to demon world for a short time to gather herbs that don't grow here." Ginkai yelled as four boys burst through her door. Another boy was draped over his shoulder who appeared to be bleeding profusely from his abdomen. Kagome had seen wounds like this before the kind that were inflicted by demons. 'What were these kids doing fighting demons. Ignoring the other boys Kagome began barking orders.

"Lay him down hear in front of me. You fetch me some hot water and clean rags." Pointing to the black haired boy who just blinked at her.

"Just who the hell do you think you are barking orders at me like that!" He shouted back.

"I think I'm the one person in this room that can keep your friend from taking a dirt nap. Now lay him on the mat!" Fire light in Kagome's eyes as she refused to back down. It didnt matter why this boy was hurt, it didnt matter why they had been fighting demons in the first place all that mattered right now was the orange haired boy was lousing way to much blood.

"Well don't just stand there dimwit you heard the girl get moving if you want your friend to live!" Ginkai glared at the boy as he rushed off. "And you two don't just stand there help her move him!"

Kagome didn't bother even looking at the other two men in the room as she focused on her work. She had become quite proficient with her healing powers during there travels. InuYasha had a knack for getting the worst of everything. So over time she had thought herself how to knit the wounds back together it was something that had come in handy over the years. Kagome could see that this boys wounds were deep as she ran her hands over it. Seeing the injury in her mind some of his major organs had been hit. It would take a lot of her energy and she wouldn't be able to close the wound completely but she could make sure that he would live. Eyes around the room began to widen as Kagome's hands began to glow a soft purple as her powers washed over the room.

The whole room was in shock. How long had it been since a true miko had been borne into the wold. And with this much power she could be a force to be reckoned with a true weapon for who ever side she was on. Genkai could see that even now. With the proper training this girl could change the world. The light was slowly fading now and all that was left was a shallow cut. Kuwabara would live. Genkai could see that Kagome had become shaky as she began to sway back and forth.

"Kurama catch her before she passes out and we have two injured people!" Genkai ordered as she watched the fox spring into action barely catching her before her head banged off of the hard wood floor. 

"Genkai who is this girl?" Kurama asked as she studied her pale skin and shining black hair. She was lovely a natural beauty.

"Kurama take her into the other room you will all be staying hear tonight especially the dimwit and we will all talk in the morning."


	3. Brother

Chapter Three: Brother

Kagome groned as the light shone on her face. The sun was telling her it was time to get up but her pounding head was protesting. It had been a long time since she had used so much of her power at once and her body was out of shape. 'I guess that's what happens when you have times of peace.' Kagome thought as she forced herself to sit up on the small mat she had been give. This place reminded her so much of life in the feudal era. 

"So your finally awake." A smooth silky voice came from behind her causing Kagome to jump to her feet and come face to face with what had to be the most beautiful emerald eyes and red hair she had ever seen. He looked like he had jumped off the cover of a magazine or straight out of a romance novel. His energy swelled around him a mix of both demon and human. It gave off the odd feeling of being demon but also human, but it didn't blend the way InuYasha had. ' Is he a half demon like InuYasha?' Kagome questioned as she took in his appearance he was well poised as he stood with grace and pride a kind look on his face. 'No his energy is to weird to be a half-ling. Its almost like the demonic energy is trying to devour the human.' 

"What are you?" The look of surprise washed over his face at her question. 

"As you can see I am a human such as yourself." Kagome could see he was lieing. The way his energy moved around him gave him away so easily. He had to know she knew he was lieing so why try? Unless this was some kind of test. He was testing her powers to see just how strong they might be. 

"I'm sorry but I'm not buying what your sealing. I know your not human I can see the demonic energy fighting with the human for dominance is a battle of green and silver. So the question is are you a demon possessing this human boy or are you a half breed." Kagome could see the smile creep on to his face.

"You were right Genkai she is very talented." He called as the door to her room slid open to see Genkai puffing on another cigarette. "I'm sorry we deceived you miss but Genkai was curious as to how strong your spirit awareness was and because my energy is so diffrent from any one hear in the group I was volunteered to be the test subject." Kagome was completely surprised at how polite this young man was and he looked to be no older then she was. 

"Its fine but you still didn't answer my question. I'm still not 100% sure what you are. Your energy is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Its almost like the two energies are fighting for dominance." Kagome couldn't help but wonder his energy was so strange.

"Well my name is Yoko Kurama and I am a silver kitsune but I was injured one day barely escaping with my life but I was to seek to survive on my own. I searched for weeks before I found a pregnant woman who's baby was close to death and merged myself with that child. That's why you see the two energies conflicting and fighting the merger is almost complete." Kagome just blinked. It really wasn't the strangest thing she had ever heard.

"So your a fox?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am." Kurama answered as he tried to judge what her reaction would be. Kitsune didn't have the best reputations in the world and were well known for the mischief and cruel pranks they would pull. Most would rather see one dead.

"You know I took in a Kitsunie cub after his parents were killed during my travels. He was quite the hand full always pulling pranks with his fox magic transforming into various objects to scare us." Kagome seemed to be reliving some distant memories as her eyes took on a far off look. Kurama could see the car off look in her eyes. 

"You two will have all the time to chat letter but right now we have a very awkward conversation to get of the way with the dimwit." Kagome nodded as she fallowed Genkai down a long hall had to the room they had been sitting in the night before. The boy Kagome had healed was still resting comfortably in the corner which wasn't surprising he had used so much of his energy to keep himself from dieing. He would no doubt be asleep for quite a while. Then there was another boy not to far away propped up on the well. "Figures he don't even get hurt and the slackers still asleep past noon." Kagome couldn't suppress her giggle as Genkai picked up one of the glasses they had been drinking from the previous night and Chuck it at the boys head. 

"What was that for you old dried up bitch!" He shouted.

"Hn. If you had been up on time slacker like I told you last night then it wouldn't have happened." Genkai stated as she took another drag. 

"Yea, yea what ever. Mind telling me what was so important that we had to stay the night or did you forget already?" Kagome could see that the two of them were close and for a moment it reminded her of the way InuYasha and Shippo would fight. 

"Fine I had hoped to use a little more tact when braking this news to you but if you insist on being an ass then I'll treat you like one." Genkai bit out as she tossed her cigarette butt in his direction. "Yusuke Urameshi meet Kagome Higurashi your twin sister." Kagome's breath cought in her throat. She had not planned on looking for her brother not yet any way. There was still so much that she wanted to find out before she meat him. She didnt even know if he was some one she wanted to get to know.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You really have done crazy you old hag I don't have a sister." Yusuke was rolling in the floor laughing at this point and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little reveled.

"Listen to me dimwit I'm serious!" The frustration was clear on Genkai's face. "I don't just make up this stuff for shits and giggles!" It was then that Yusuke's eyes became hard as they feel on Kagome's it was like looking into her own eyes that same shade of ice blue.

"Oh yea well if she's my sister like you flame then why do I not know about her? Where has she been for the past eighteen years?" They were all legitimate questions that any normal person would have but Kagome wasn't sure where to start. "Forget it I'm going to go see my mom." Yusuke huffed as he made his way out the door. "I'll be back for Kewabara letter."

"Master Genkai should I stop him?" Kurama questioned as she simply shook her head.

"No I need you hear to help with other things. Yusuke needs to deal with this in his own way now." Kurama nodded as they both turned there attention back to the girl behind them. "Kagome how well can you controls your power?"

It was a simple question but the answer was one that brought Kagome shame. Her power had always been completely out of control except when she channled it through her arrows but even then they went strong enough most of the time. They were a year shadow compared to the power that Kikyo had. Kikyo that name always made her feel even worse. 

"Just my healing powers and there not very strong. I couldn't even close his wound all the way and there will be a scar. My fighting powers are even weaker I can o,my channel small amounts into arrows if I'm lucky. " Kagome didn't bother to look at either of them she couldn't stand the shame.

"Would you like to learn how to controls them?" It was a simple question and an opportunity that Kagome would have jumped at a few months ago. But things were different now she didn't need to fight any more as far as everyone in this time was concerned the jewel was a myth something that had vanished long ago when she had made her last trip to the past. Did she even want to learn? Its not like she had a reason to fight any more. There was no grate evil threatening the world Naraku was long dead. No one needed her to fight and she would only West Genkai's time if she accepted.

"No I'm sorry Genkai but you would only be wasting your time with me. I really don't have enough power to try and train your efforts would be much better spent on someone else. " Kagome couldn't help the sad smile that made its way to her lips. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small peace of paper. "Hears the number for the hotel I'm staying at in town if you would like to get to know each other better I will be there till the end of the week then I'm heading back to my family shrine." Kagome skilled as she stood to leave. "Thank you for everything Genkai." Kagome bowed before she made her way out of the house.

"Kurama I want you to keep an eye on that girl. The amount of power she let out last night to save Kuwabara is bound to attract some unwanted attention and with Yusuke throwing his tantrum right now your all we have." Genkai stated as she turned to face Kurama.

"Surely the girl can look after herself Master Genkai. She seemed more then capable last night." From what he saw last night the girl was fine on her own.

" For some one so smart your also a complete moron. The girl was working off pure instinct last nigh. The want to save the baboons life. The amount of raw power she put out should have been able to heal a whole hospital wing of cancer patients but she couldn't even fully close the wound all the way and it was too much for her. The girls powers are in a complete and utter mess. If we don't do something to help her soon I'm afraid she will explode like a nuclear weapon. A bright shining demon for all those demons looking to use her powers." Kurama didn't wast any more time as he made his way out the door after the girl.

Kagome couldn't keep the feeling that she was useless at bay any longer for so long she had been trying to force InuYashas words out of her mind and for the most part she had succeeded. But being with those people being in a group that was so happy had brought back so many memories of happier times. Seeing that young boy hurt and treating his wounds had forced her to think of all the times she had patched up the others. Oh how she missed them all so,much. What she wouldn't give to see Sango and Miroku again, but that would mean having to face him having to hear InuYashas harsh word once more and that was something she just want strong enough for. 

The trip down the mountain had forced Kagome to think of things she had been pushing aside for so long and the teairs just kept coming as the bus stop finally came into view. Whipping her eyes Kagome made her way over to the bench. It was 12:30 now and their wouldn't be another bus until 1:30. Kagome groaned the wait would be so long and there looked to be no one else in sight.

"Is this seat taken?" Kagome looked up to see Yusuke standing next to her.

"No you can sit here if you want." Kagome wanted to scream he just had to be hear waiting didn't he. Why couldn't he have made it into the noon bus. 

"So you really are my sister then." It was more of a statement than a question. "I'm sorry about up at the house I don't handle surprises well."

"What made you change your mind?" Kagome still wasn't sure how she felt about the boy but that was to be expected she didn't really know him at all. There was no instant connection that most twins calmed they had. No right now she wasn't even sure she liked him. 

"I spoke to my mother well I guess it would be our mother and she confirmed your story. She said when our dad left her he took you and just disappeared one day. She said that she looked for you for years until she just couldn't take it any more." Kagome wasn't sure how to process the information. Yes the woman he had spoken too had given birth to her but she wasn't her mother, but she had also been robed of the chance to be her mother by her father.

"She's not my mother." Kagome wasn't sure why she said it out loud but she couldn't stop herself. "My mother is Ai Higurashi she's the woman who raised me after father died. "

"Fair enough I wouldn't flame the lazy drunk if I had any other choice in the matter. As far as mother of the year goes she's never going to win any awards." Kagome couldn't help but smile back when one made its way across his face. 

"We have a little brother." Kagome blurted. "His name is Sota and he would love to meat you. He's ways wished I was a brother."

"You don't say I'll have to come meat the brat some day but before I do that what do you say we get to know each other better first." Yusuke asked bluntly. 

"I would like that very much." Kagome smiled as they waited for the bus in silence. It wasn't a huge step but a small one in getting to know her brother better. 'Maybe this trip won't be such a wast after all.' Kagome thought as a smile worked its way into her lips. 

"Why don't you let me take you out to lunch when we get back to the city. I know this grate little cafe where we can talk. I take my girlfriend there all the time." It was easy to tell that he was bragging. 'You must be really proud of her. I wish InuYasha had been that proud of me.' Kagome thought as a sad smile crept its way into her lips.

"You must really love her. I can see it on your face." Kagome stated softly and noted how the red slowly made its way into his cheeks.

"We have been to get her practically out whole lives and she had put up with a lot waiting for me to get my act together." He stated as he glanced at his watch. "I wasn't the nicest person in the world when I was younger to tell the truth I was kind of a punk. Going around picking fights, skipping school and pissing my teachers off. But none of that mattered to her. She did her best to keep me on the right track and stand by me no matter what any one said to her. The kids in our class always gave her a hard time because she hung around with me. But she would always take up for me." 

"I would love to hear more about her so I think I'll take you up on lunch if you don't mind waiting on me to go to the hotel and change first." Kagome had to admit he had an infectious quality about him. Something about him seemed to draw her in and Kagome smiled maybe they weren't so different after all.

"I don't mind I'll even walk you." He smiled at her and Kagome only nodded. The rest of the time waiting on the bus was spent in silence. Neither knowing quite what to say next. Kagome had so many questions but was it too soon to ask? Would it be rude of her to ask?

Kagome frowned when they finally reached the hotel lobby asking him to stay put while she ran up,to her room and changed. He had agreed as he took a seat in one of the big chairs of the lobby. It wasn't long before she came back with a fresh pair of caprice jeans and a baggy black t shirt with her hair pulled up into another messy bun.

"Ready to go now?" Kagome asked as she made her way to the door Yusuke close behind her.

"This way the cafe isn't far from hear." Yusuke reassured her as he took the lead. It was a quiet little place not many people around but it was the middle of a school day. Kagome was sure when school was over this place would be over run with teenagers and Kagome was extremely happy that in this district of Tokyo she wouldn't have to worry about running into any one she knew. Things were already awkward enough. 

"So Yusuke tell me about yourself." Kagome stated weakly as she took another sip of her coffee.

"There's not much to know really I'm your average punk except that I fight deacons on the weekends." He paused allowing his words to sink in fully. "And judging from your reaction to last night's events you have seen your fair share of bloody fights."

"I have seen more than just bloody fights I have seen true evil." Kagome tightened the grip on her mug as images of Naraku began to flash through her mind.

"So I guess demon ass kicking just runs in the family. Genkai told me the legend that you created last night its pretty bad ass." Kagome couldn't stop the full blown laugh that passed from her lips. She was pretty sure this was the first time bad ass had ever been used to refer to her. 

"Yusuke how could you do this!" Kagome watches as pure fear washed over the boys face as the voice rang through the cafe. Kagome turned to see a short slender girl with brown hair standing in the door way. 

"Keiko!"Yusuke stammered as she made her way over to their table.

"You break out date just so you can go out with this girl! And you bring her to our spot!" Keiko scolded as she slammed her hand down on the table. "Yusuke this is unforgivable! If you wanted to break up you should have just said something you JERK!" Keiko was in full blown tears now.

"Keiko this isn't what it looks like! It's not a date!" Yusuke protested as he grabbed Keikos arm pulling her close.

"It sure looks like a date to me! Why else would you bring another woman hear! Keiko cried as she pounded on his chest.

" Dame it Keiko this is Kagome she is my twin sister that I meat for the first time today!" Keiko stopped beating on Yusuke's chest as she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yea apparently my mom had twins and when that dead beat for her of mine ran out on us he took more than just the car. He took Kagome and vanished." Satisfied that Keiko had calmed down enough to listen to reason Yusuke released his hold on her arms. "That's all we were doing is trying to know one another."

"I'm so sorry you must think I'm a complete fool." Keiko bowed low in apology. 

"It's fine. I once knew a woman who would hit her boyfriend over the head with a giant boomerang when he would flirt with other women." Kagome smiled as the three of them burst out into laughter.


	4. Kurama

Chapter Four: Kurama

For the first time in what felt like ages Kagome felt normal even happy as she Yusuke and Keiko made there way around the district. Keiko and Yusuke were so perfect together and so happy. It was plane to see they reminded her a lot of Sango and Miroku. Watching the young couple made her long to see her friends on the other side of the well again but she couldn't no she wouldn't go back. InuYasha had made his point very clearly. 

"Kagome?" Keiko called as she noticed the girl was lagging behind.

"...." Kagome didn't notice Keiko calling out to her as thoughts of InuYasha worked there way into her mind. The twinges of pain she felt at just the thought of his name were enough to tell her the sound was still fresh. Would she ever feel better? Would she ever be able to trust or love another like she had him. Her love for InuYasha had consumed so much of her life. She had given so much of herself to him and she wasn't sure she could survive another blow like the one InuYasha had dealt to her heart.

"Hey, earth to Kagome!" Yusuke yelled as he waved his hand in front of her face.

" Did you say something?" Kagome asked as she looked at him blankly and just for a moment Yusuke frowned at the glints of pain that he could see her trying to hide in his eyes. He had see countless others with that pained expression. It made him feel sorry for her. Yusuke couldn't say the look in her eyes made him want to hunt down the idiot who had hurt her. She may have been his sister but he had only known her for a day. But the look did make him want to help her and he wondered if just maybe he could help fix what was broken inside of her.

"Yeah you spaz you almost walked into oncoming traffic, and Genkai says your the smart one." Yusuke snorted as he placed his hand behind his head and waited for the light to change.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome stammered as her cheeks flushed red. "It's getting late and I should be getting back to my room." The sun was almost completely gone now just a few days lighting up the sky and It was a long walk back to the hotel.

"Alright but he ready at noon." Yusuke smirked as he draped his arm around Keiko's shoulder.

"Why do I need to be ready by noon?" Kagome questioned. 

"Because you and I are going to spend the day together." It was a simple statement that brought a small smile to Kagome's face.

"That's very kind of you Yusuke but you really don't have to. I'm sure there are other people you would rather spend your time with." Kagome stated as she gave Keiko a quick glance.

"I'm not doing it because I have to stupid." Yusuke paused has his eyes landed on her. His face becoming serious. "Like it or not now that I know your my sister your family and I feel like we should have the chance to get to know each other as brother and sister." Kagome was sure she could feel teairs beginning to build in the corner of her eyes as she turned to face e away from him. 

Yusuke was nothing like her. It was easy to see in just the few hours she had spent with him. He was so strong and brave and she could already see the blind loyalty he had for those he considered family. Why else would be say something like that? No she was the one who was going to disappoint him. She would never be able to have the kind of stench that Yusuke had. That's why she needed to say her good buys to him now before he could see how useless she really was.

"It's fine really. Go spend your day with Keiko tomorrow we have plenty of time to get to know each other." Kagome plastering a fake smile on her face as she turned to wave good buy as she bolted down the street toward her hotel. Panting hevaly as she pushed through the lobby doors Kagome could see the place e was practically a ghost town. But that was to be expected at this time of night. 

Whipping the tears and sweat from her face Kagome began to fish the room key out of her pocket. She needed a hot bath and a long cry after the emotional roll a coaster she had been on the past two days. Everything was so unclear even after meating her grandmother and her brother. Clarity was all she had hoped to find but now things were even more confusing. Nothing in her life ever seemed to be simple. Was some normalcy really so much to hope for.

Why couldn't her life ever just be normal? Why couldn't her biggest worry be what college to apply to or if she should date Hojo or not. Shaking her head Kagome could see the door to her room approaching cast but something was off. Her door was ajar slightly, in her rush to leave had she forgotten to close it completely? 

Hesitantly Kagome placed her hand on the door as she pushed it open flipping on the light. Nothing in her room seemed out of place everything was just as she left it. A few clothes scattered about from her rush to leave. Then she saw it a small package with a letter taped to the outside. Picking it up slowly Kagome tore at the envelope. Kagome could feel her heart pounding as she read the word on the folded sheet of paper.

When the master is away the dog will play.

It was a simple fraze but it terrified her. Turning her attention to the package and with shaky hands Kagome tore the paper back to revel a box. Flipping the lid up her heart sank as her eyes filled with tears. It was the prayer needs that had been used to subdue InuYasha. They were broken and the heads had been arranged to spell out I'm coming. It was a warning a way for her to know he was still alive to day. The InuaYasha of the past could have never been this cruel or this smart.

"Dame it!" Kagome screamed as she pounded her fists into the bed. Why could be not just leave her in peace. Wasn't hadn't she suffered enough already?

Kurama did his best to keep his distance from the girl. It would do them no favors to win her trust if she cought him following her. Genkai had been right worry about her attracting unwanted demons she hadn't made it half way down the steps from Genkai's home before one had appeared. It was quick work for Kurama though. 

All day he had kept their outing from being interrupted. He knew that Yusuke could have handled them with was but there was no need for that. From what Kurama had seen the three of them had been enjoying themselves quite well and Kagome actually seemed to have a venue in smile on her face. It was a beautiful sight one that he hoped he would get to see more of in the future. 

She had taken off so fast that Kurama had almost lost her on the way back to the hotel. He wondered what had caused the sudden change in her mood. Kurama continued to keep watch as Kagome made her way into the hotel. She would be safe for the night he was sure of that. Most demons didn't go into such public places unless they had the ability to appear human. Satisfied that his job a guard dog was done for the day Kurama turned to head home for himself.

"Dame it!" the sound of Kagome's panicked voice and the sent of her tears were carried on the wind along with another sent. It was one he had not smelled since his days as Yoko. If he was back and after Kagome things were about to get dangerous.

Not hesitating Kurama made his way into the building. There was no way he could leave her tonight not with him so close. Kurama was sure that he was watching waiting for his opportunity. No it was time to make his presence known to the girl.

"Kagome." He called softly as he knocked on the heavy door.

"Who's.... Who's there?" Kurama could hear how nervous her voice was.

"It's Kurama from this morning Genkai sent me to check on you." It wasn't a complete lie. Genkai had asked him to keep an eye on her. 

"Alright. Hold on and I'll let you in." Kuramas heart broke as the girl opened the door. Sat upon her beautiful face was one of the saddest expressions he had ever seen.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as he made his way into the room. Nothing looked out of place, so what could have caused her out cry like it had.

"Its hard to explain." Kagome whispered as she made her way to sit on the opposite bed. She didn't want to be any where near that package. 

"Kagome I can't help you if you won't tell me what happened." It was true he wanted to help her and if his nose was right and it always was she would need all the help she could get.

"Why?" Kagome looked up as she asked her question locking her blue eyes with his green ones. Kurama could see the pain, the fear and the sadness. Kagome was broken there was no doubt about that.

"Why what?" Kurama asked as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Why would you help me?" Kurama was now more confused than ever as he waited for her to proceed.  
"I'm no one to you. Not a friend not a relative just someone you spoke to for a few passing seconds. You have nothing to gain from helping me and you will only get hurt in the process no one can stop him." Kagome stated utter defeat in her voice. She had already given up.

"Kagome how could you possible know that? Can you predict the future?" Kagome shook her head. "See you have no idea what's going to happen."

"It doesn't matter all I will do is put you in danger and I'm not worth the risk." Kurama couldn't believe how low Kagome's self worth was. Did she not realize her true power or how beautiful she was?

"I think it's up to me to decided what I find worth the risk and what I do not. Besides your Yusuke's sister and even though you have only known each other for a few days in his eyes you are family now. He will protect you even if you tell him not too." Kurama could see the weight of his words laying heavily on Kagome. He could see how uncomfortable she was becoming .

"I should just leave tonight then." It was not the response that Kurama had been expecting. He didn't know what he had been expecting her to say but that had not been it. He frowned as he watched her stand. She was seriously going to run and that would do her no good. She wouldn't even make it out of the district let alone the city.

"Kagome you know that running isn't the answer. He will catch you before you make it down the street you and I both know he's watching."

"I have to try! I can't let more people get hurt because of me. In not worth it!" Kagome yelled as she tried to move past him. Kurama stopping her as his hand wrapped around her upper arm pulling Kagome back just a few inches away from him. 

"Stop this foolishness!" Kurama hadn't meant for his words to come out as harsh as they did. He had lost his normally cool exterior as his lips moved to form a scowl. "I don't know what happened to give you such a low opinion of yourself but it ends now!" Kurama could feel the anger growing in his stomach as he continued. " I have seen your power you saved a man who would have other wise died. It was the most magnificently beautiful sight I have ever seen and your heart is too pure to fall into the wrong hands. So Kagome to me you are worth the trouble." Kurama had never been one to mince his words and he wasn't about to start now.

Kagome felt completely overwhelmed by his words but that's all their were. Pretty words from a stranger. She had heard such promises before when InuYasha had promised he would protect her but as she stood hear looking into Kurama eyes she wanted to trust this strange man. She wanted to believe him if only for tonight. 

Kagome couldn't stop herself as she berries her face in his chest. Heart wrenching sobs poring from her small body as she cried. It had been so long since she had felt comfortable enough to cry in front of another.

"Pleas don't leave me alone." Kagome begged. " I'm so scared!"

"I won't leave you Kagome. I promos things will look better in the morning light." Kuram spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's small frame.


	5. Broken

Kurama was exausted he may not require as much sleep as other humans but he at least needed some sleep. Looking down at the girl who's head was currently placed in his lap he sighed. Right now Kagome looked peaceful in her sleep. But that had not been the case for most of the night. 

No most of the night she had been paved by tareable nightmares. Kagome would sleep only to wake up in a panic not even thirty minutes later. Her eyes would dart around the room until they landed on him and she would not calm down until he proved he was really there. Kurama soon discovered that the closer he was to the girl the better she slept. Which is how he wound in in his curent predicament of her head in his lap.

He didn't mind playing the part of her pillow though. Even through the traits she smelled wonderful like jazmine. Taking in a deep breath Kurama could feel his body relaxing as her sent invaded his nose. He had never smelt anything that had calmed him the way her sent did. 

Glancing over to the window Kurama could see it was still dark but the sun would be up soon. What would he do then? How could he convince her that they could help. It would be a difficult road but they could keep her safe. Closing his eyes for just a moment Kurama could tell it was a mistake shaping them open before his exaustion could over take him. 

Kagome didn't want to open her eyes. It had been so long since she had felt this peaceful. Her night we're mostly plagued with terrible dreams. But tonight it was as if they had been chased away and with the lovely sent of fresh roses and spice filling her nose it was all she could do to force her eyes open. 

Pushing herself up on her elbows Kagome blinked as the soft sound of breathing hit her ears. It was then that her eyes landed on the red head who was leaning agents the head bird. 'He must have sat up all night.' Is gone thought as she looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful how could she wake him? Seeing that the sun was just making its way into the sky Kagome decided that it would be best to let him sleep it was the least she could do to repay him for keeping her from falling apart last night.

Easing herself off of the bed Kagome used the cover she had previously wrapped around her and gently laied it over him. Trying her best to not wake him Kagome gathered her things and made her way to the shower. The hot water would do her good.

Kurama was awake the moment the sound of the running water hit his ears. He couldn't believe that he had a fallen asleep on guard duty. It was so unlike him but he had just been so relaxed. Standing from his place in the bed Kuram fished in his pocket for his cell phone. He knew Yusuke wouldn't be awake yet no it was to early for him to crawl out of bed. But Kurama typed out a simple message. 

K: Meet me at Genkai's later today. Something hapened with Kagome last night. She is safe for now but will need our help. 

It wasn't long before his phone was buzzing like crazy and Kurama didn't know weather to be shocked that Yusuke had actually looked at his phone or that he was up this early. Sighing Kurama answered his phone.

"What the hell happened Kurama!" Yusuke blared into the phone. Forcing Kurama to hold it a good distance from his ear.

"Yusuke calm down. I'm not entirely sure what is going on myself. I tried to get the full story from her last night but she refused to say anything about it." Kurama wispered into the phone thankful to hear the water still running in the bathroom.

"Well try harder! I need to know who's ass I have to kick! I don't care who it is!" Yusuke continued on his rant. 

"I will try Yusuke but I need to build trust with her first we all do. Dispute the fact that she is your sister she dose not know any of us well enough to place her life in our hands." Kurama paused and when no yelling came from the other end of the phone he knew Yusuke understood what he was trying to say. "Now I must go. I have a plan to help us convince her to stay in our distric but I need you and the others at Genkai's no matter than five. Tell everyone we will be spending the night."

"Alright Kurama I'll fallow your lead on this for now but dont think I won't hog tie her and throw her in some cave somewhere if it means keeping her safe. She can hate me for it later." Kurama couldn't help but smile at how Yusuke already sounded like a big brother. 

"I know Yusuke now I must go." Kurama stated as he hung up his phone. The water had stopped running a few minutes ago only to be replaced with the sound of a hair dryer. Kurama Sat back on the bed as he waited for Kagome to make her way out of the bathroom. When she finally appears Kurama was sure his heart had skipped a beat. She was dressed in a simple black button up shirt with the top few buttons left undone. Showing off her milky white skin. Her jeans were also simple with no flashy desires like he saw so many other girls waring now a days. 

But the most mesmerizing thing was her hair. Kagome had pulled it up in a gun yesterday so Kurama had not seen how long it truly was. Falling just below the line of her brests is long louse beach like waves. She was breath taking.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Kagome's voice snapping Kurama back into reality. 

"No you did not. It was Yusuke who woke me actually with a phone call." It wasn't the whole truth but it offered the explination Kagome needed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be so tired and it's all my fault." A sad look appeared in Kagomes eyes as she spoke. 

"It wasn't your fault Kagome I chose to stay up all night." Kurama flashed her a one of his charming smiles and was released when her face brightened. 

"Thank you by the way." Kagome stated shyly. 

"For what?" Kurama asked with confusion on his face.

"Thank you for staying with me last night. I know it had to be an inconvenience for you and I'm really sorry that you for cought up in my troubles." Kagome bowed her head low avoiding any eye contact. 

"There is no need to thank me Kagome and it was not an inconvenience at all." Kurama was troubles by her words and he hoped his own could stress was some of her insecurities.

"But you lost so much sleep and I'm sure you have a girlfriend that you would have rather spent last night with." Kurama couldn't help but stair at her for a few moments before he burst out laughing. 

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha." Kurama could see the angry look in Kagome eyes as he pulled himself together. Kurama made his way to stand in front of her. 

"I wasn't laughing at you Kagome." He spoke as he moved his hand to gasp her chin moving her head so he had to look at him. " It was I just the idea that you would think I have a girl special enough to call a girlfriend."

"And why is that so funny? Your a man and most men have or want someone special." Kagome shot at him.

"Kagome I am a Kitsune." He breathed as there eyes locked. 

"So what dose that have to do with anything. I have meet foxes before and they all seemed to have an almost obsession with women." It took a moment for Kurama to peace together the hidden words behind what Kagome was saying. Kurama smirked as a devilish look appeared in his eyes. This girl knew just enough about Kitsune to be stupid.

"Kagome a lover and a girlfriend are two completely diffrent things to Kitsune. A lover is someone who a Kitsune may visit once or twice before moving on, but a girlfriend as you put it. A girlfriend for a Kitsune is a potential wife. It is someone so special that a Kitsune would give there life for them." Kurama could see the blush begi,ing to spread across Kagome cheeks as his words sunk in. 

"Oh, I see." Kagome whispered as she tried to look away but Kurama refused to let her turn away. Locking his green eyes with her blue he could feel something sturing deep within his soul. A bond that seemed to be forming almost instantly. He wasn't sure what was tugging on his soul but he knew it had to do with her.

"Spend the day with me?" The question came out almost before Kurama had time to process the thought. He could see that Kagome was taken back by his question.

"Alright, I'll spend the day with you." Kurama let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding untill now.

"We just have to make a quick stop by my appartment first." Kurama smiled as he began to make his way to the door.

"Whys that?" Kavomebasked as she followed him out into the ball.

"Well I can't walk around the district with someone as beautiful as you looking like I have had hangover." Kurama was suprised when she accepted his complement but he wouldn't question it. If he had it his way and he always got his way she would hear much more of them from him. He would make sure of it. 

The majority of the day had been spent walking around the city. Showing off all the sights and shops that this district of Tokyo was so famous for. So it seemed only natural when Kagome had requested they have lunch in the local park. Kurama was more then happy to fufill her request as he found them a cute little table under a willow tree.

"I love being outside. It reminds me of the past but the air was so much cleaner back then." Kagome smiled as she sipped her drink.

"Yes as a Kitsune I rather prefer the outside myself." Kurama paused for a moment as he watched her take another bite of her sandwich. "Do you miss it? The past I mean?" 

"I miss Sango, Miroku and Shippo the most alo,g with all my other friends but.." Kagome trailed off as she searched for the right words.

"But?"

"But InuYasha will kill me if I go back and if I stay he still might kill me." Kurama could see the traits forming in Kagomes eyes. "It was him in my room last. I know he was the one who left me the note." Kurama hated being right. He had hoped above all else that he had forgotten who that sent from last night belonged too, but he wasn't wrong. Kurama meet InuYasha back before he had earned even three tails. The half deamon had gone on a huge rampage going from village to village killing anyone he could get his hands on. He was especially evil to the women he would happen across. Sometimes he would keep them and use them for days months or even weeks but he would always kill them in the end.

He had asked his father about the half breed and why no one tried to stop him. His father had only said it was a woman who drove him to madness. Even back then Kurama had a hard time believing that a woman could drive anyone that beep into madness. But now as he sat hear across from the very woman herself Kurama could see how it was possible.

"Kagome." Kurama stated her name as there eyes meet once more. He moved his hand infill it rested on top of her small one. "Kagome let us... let me help you. I know you have no reason to trust us but we... I can keep you safe I promise."

"Well what do we have hear?" Kagome felt her heart begin to race as a familyer voice flooded Kagomes ears. "Get tired of playing with dogs so you had to go and find yourself a fox? What a little store you turned out to be." Kagomes heart sank as her eyes landed upon a modern InuYasha. He was dressed in a suit and vest with a dress hat to cover his ears. His long silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that had been slung over his right shoulder.

"What do you want InuYasha?" Kagomes voice dripping with ice as she spoke. 

"I wanted to offer you the chance to come back to me of your own free will. If you don't fight me then I wont have to force you by killing everyone you told dear now." Kurama wasted no time in placing himself between Kagome and the half deamon.

"Kagome will be going no where with you mut." Kurama stated firmly as he he pulled a rose from his hair. "Rose whip." Kurama was ready to fight with a readiness that He had never felt before. Every fiber of his beaing was screaming out that had had to protect Kagome he had to keep her by his side. It was all very odd and confusing but it was something that he could worry about at a later time.

"Easy girly boy I'm not here to fight today." InuYasha flashes a ranged smile in Kagomes direction. "Think about what I said come back willingly or things will get bloody fast." And InuYasha was von just as fast as he had appeared.

Turning his attention back to Kagome he could see the stairs flowing from her eyes once more. Keeping the rose in his hand Kurama broke of all but a small portion of the stem. The an he made his way to sit directly in front of Kagome. Using the pads of his thumb he softly whiped away her teairs as he placed the rose behind her ears.

"Kagome." he breathed softly but she still did not look at him. "Kagome." He called again with more force behind his voice.

"I have to go with him. It's the only way I can keep everyone safe." Her words were so soft that Kurama had to strain to hear them. 'No.' he thought as a growls passed from his lips.

"No!" Kurama practically shouted. This time Kagome looked up to meet his gaze as she opened her mouth to speak but she never got the chance. Kurama wasn't quite sure what possesed him to do it but in the end the why didn't matter. The only thing that mattered in this moment was that he had grabbed her by the arms and crushed his lips to hers.

The moment there lips touched it was like a shot of electricity was working its way through his body. In this moment Kurama never wanted to stop. He never wanted to louse this electrifying sensation that was running through his blood setting it on fire. Running his tounge across her bottom lip Kurama took full advantage of her surprised gasp as he deepened the kiss. 

Reluctantly Kurama pulled back from Kagome only to pull her into his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I won't let him have you Kagome I sware."


	6. Soul Mates

Kagome was fuming no she was more than fuming she was pissed. Not only had Kurama kissed her but now he had put her on a bus to Genkais without so much as an explication. Just who the hell did he think that he was pulling something like this. The least he could have done was talk to her said something, but no after his promise to keep her safe nothing not even a word! It was infuriating. Finally the bus came to a stop at the bottom of the large hill that led to Genkais compound. Kagome could see that Yusuke waiting at the bottom of the steps. 'Well he obviously he talked to someone.' In that moment Kagome wanted nothing more then to slap Kurama. Why did men always have to be such jerks? Why did they always have to just up and run off to god only knows where. Kagome shook her head as she departed from the bus. 'I never learn." Kagome thought as she watched Yusuke approach her. She could see from the hard look in his eyes that he was not happy. 

"Hello Yusuke." Kagome smiled weakly as she waved to him.

"You are a bigger idiot than Kuwabara! What the hell were you thinking! Why didnt you tell us you were in trouble?" Yusuke was almost frantic as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I.." Kagome stammered.

"Did you think we wouldn't help you?" Kagome could feel the anger rolling off of her brother in waves.

"Yusuke I..." But Kagome never got the chance to finish.

"No you didn't think. You didn't think. You didn't think about what giving up and running away would do to the rest of us!" Kagome's eyes widened as she could see the fire burning deep in his eyes that were so like her own. Is this what other people had seen in her? Is this the fire that had kept the small group together for so long. "Kagome, weather you like it or not we are family now! I didn't know you existed for almost eighteen years! Don't we deserve to make up for that lost time!" Kagome was at a loss she didn't know how to respond, she wasn't used to being the one on the receiving end of the pep talks.

Kurama trapped his foot in annoyance as he waited outside of Koenmas office. It had been a long time since he had needed to go to spirit world for anything but he didn't have tome to dig up the answers on his own. He needed them now, he already had his suspicion as to why he was acting the way he was when it came to Kagome. If he was right it was something that even he himself could not change and with the current situation they were both in it might be the death of both of them.

"Kurama, Lord Koenma will see you now." Botans bubbly voice called as she opened the door for him. 

"Thank you Botan." Kurama muttered as he brushed past her into the office. Koenma hadnt changed much at all still prefering to stay in his toddler form most of the time. He was busy stamping away at the endless amount of paperwork pilled on his desk.

"What is it you want Kurama as you can see I am extremely busy." Koenma didnt even bother to look up from the papers he was stamping.

"Fated couples other wise known as soul mates." Kurama wasn't in the mood to dance around like Koenma always seemed to do.

"What about it? Its such a rare occurrence." Koenma was right it was very rare for soul mates to find each other but when they did the pull was unavoidable no matter how much distance was put between them. The souls would always cry out for each other until they were reunited.

"I need to see the list of fated couples." Kurama wasn't surprised when Koenma finally looked up from his papers.

"Kurama you know I cant allow that."

"Koenma I do not have time to play games. I have found myself in a very odd position and the answers I need are on that list." Kurama didn't know why he needed to see this list so bad. He already knew the answer the was looking for he could feel in in his soul but his mind needed the conformaton. He needed to know without a shadow of a doubt what the answer was it was the only way he could take the correct form of action. It was the only way he could plan accordingly it was the only way he could keep her safe.

"Kurama do you know how massive and highly classified that list is. If those names get out children who are suposed to be borne may never make it into the world." Koenma yelled as he locked eyes with Kurama.

"I just need to see if my name is on it. I need to confirmation that I am right in my assumption." Koenma could see the pleading in Kuramas eyes as Koenma finally understood why he was making his request.

"You think you have meat your soul mate then." Koenma stated and Kurama simply shook his head. "I see." Koenma sighed. "Fallow me then." Koenma hopped up from his seat as he began to make his way down the hall. "This room has all the fated couples past and present. This room is a mess it will take you days to sort through all of the files. Pleas let me know what you find." Koenma stated as he left Kurama to sort through the mountains of paperwork.

Kurama had been searching for what felt like days even though it had only been a few hours. Koenma wasnt kidding when he said this room was a mess. Files were tossed about like trash and most had a lay of dust and inch thick. It made since though that this room would not get used like the others. Soul mates normally worked themselves out over time the bong growing stronger each and every day until the couple was finally brought together. But Kurama didnt have the time to wait and see what would happen no if he was right he would need to do everything with in his power to ensure that his and Kagome's bound could withstand anything even separation. 

With InuYasha back in the picture things were bound to explode sooner rather than later and even though he knew only of the stories of the half breed he knew InuYasha was no one to underestimate. No he needed to find out as much information as he could on the half breed that would be his next task after he found what he was looking for in this junk of a room. 

Kagome couldnt keep from laughing as another fight broke out between Kuwabara and Yusuke. Mostly because Yusuke forgot to come back at get Kuwabara yesterday. It was truly and entertaining sight to say the least as they bantered back and forth. Keiko had tried to stop them a few times before she herself finally gave up.

"Are they always like this?" Kagome asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"Pretty much." Keiko sighed as she watched Kewabara go flying across the room.

"The two dimwits dont know any better." Genkai stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"I think its sweet that they are so close." Kagome smiled as a sad smile appeared across her face as memories of Sango flashed through her mind. "I had to leave my best friend behind in the past. I had to leave a lot behind." 

"Kagome..." Keiko couldnt help but feeling sad for the girl. "Tell us about her. If you want that is." 

"Her name was Sango and she was a daemon slayer. She was so strong and had such a kind heart and it was like she always knew just what to say to make everything better. The past was such a scarry place with daemons running rampout and fighting for our lives at every turn but she had the power to make it less scarry. She helped make me brave all of my friends did." Kagome smiled.

"What were the rest of your firends like?" Keiko couldnt help but wonder. This Sango person had sounded so wonderful she just had to know what the others were like.

"Keiko don't be nosy." Genkai scolded the girl

"Oh I'm sorry." Keiko apologized as she bowed her head.

"No its alright I dont mind talking about them." Kagome smilled. "Lets see there was Shippo. He was a Kitsune cub who I took in after his parents were killed. He tried to rob me of the jewel shards so he could get revenge. It took a while for him to trust us but it wasnt long before he became like a son to me. Then there was Miroku he was head over heals in love with Sango although he was a complete pervert. Always trying to spy on us when we would bathe and asking every woman to bare his children. Later on I think he mostly did it to make Sango angry." Kagome laughed. "We were all so close we were family and I miss them."

"Miss them all you want but you have a new family now Kagome." Slowly she turned her head to see Yusuke with his foot placed firmly in Kewabaras face. "So don't go thinking your alone."

"Yea Urameshi is right. You saved my life so I owe ya one." Kewabars muffled voice came from the floor.

"No one asked you! Now shut up!" Yusuke yelled as he pushed Kewabaras face farther into the floor.

"Yea Kagome your not alone any more. I mean Yusuke and I will be getting married after I finish these last few months of high school so we will be sisters." Keiko stated in a mater of face tone as the whole room even Yusuke froze.

"Keiko where did you get an idea like that?' Yusuke stammered.

"From you stupid or did you forget?" Keiko shot out dangerously.

"Not ringing any bells." Yusuke mumbled with a puzzled look on his face.

"I should have know you would forget! Just like you forget everything." Keiko narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "You proposed right before you left for demon world and I plan to hold you to it." Yusuke's face paled as the rest of the room burst our into laughter. It was clear the boy had forgotten his promis but that didnt matter at all to Keiko. Kagome couldnt beleive how at home she felt here. It was an odd calming feeling that was washing over her right now. The feeling that she had found her new place in the world. It was then that Kagome came to a deciscion, she would fight. Not like she had with InuYasha not with some one constantly protecting her but she would master her powers she would pull her own weight this time no matter what it took.

"Genkai." Kagome called the old womans name to gain her attention.

"Yea what is it?" Her voice was so harsh as she spoke.

"Is the offer you made to teach me still avalibal?" Kagome sucked in a breath as she waited for the old womans responce.

"What changed your mind so quickly? I thought you said it would be a wast of my time to teach you?" Kagomes heart sank. 

"I know what I said but Genkai I cant keep relying on others to protect me. I want to be able to protect myself. Its the only way I can keep the others out of danger." Kagome hoped her words would be enough to convince the old woman she was serious.

"Those idiots are like danger magnents it always seems to find them somehow but I must warn you my training is extream. Just ask the dimwhit." Genkia was so cal as she spoke sipping on her tea ever so slightly.

"The hags not kidding! I still have night mares about some of the stuff she made me do." Yusuke called over to them as he deflected another punch from Kewabara who had managed to free himself from the floor.

"I don't care. I'm tired of being so weak and helpless all the time. I may never be as strong as any of you are but at least I wont be useless any more." It was and odd outburst for Kagome. One that even she hadnt seen coming. She hadn't meint for her powers to flare out with her emotional out burst and she didnt mean to send Yusuke flying through the wall.

"Kagome calm down!" Genkai comanded. "Your going to purify Yusueke." 

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome whispered as she dashed out the door. She had hurt some one her own brother who was only trying to help her. Kagome wasn't sure how far she had run or even in what direction all she knew was that there were woods suronding her. Noting but nature, it reminded her so much her time in the past before the defeat of Naraku. Never had she thought her life would be worse after Naraku's death. At least back then she had a purpos but now it had been almost six months and it seemed like her life just continued to get worse. First InuYasha brakes her spirit, then when she comes home normal life is just to boring. Nothing felt right in her old life any more. No it was like she was a stranger in a far off land. An outsider looking in. Then her mother gives her the letter from her father which once again turns her life upside down. But he had meat her brother. He made her feel normal almost and Kurama well at the moment she didnt want to think of him. 

But it seemed do mater what she did she couldnt get what had transpired between them earlier that day out of her mind. It was like it was stuck on replay in head over and over. She had never been kissed the way he had kissed her, but then again the only thing she had to compare it to was the one time she hand InuYasha had kissed. But still that kiss had not set her on fire the way Kuramas did. It was like his soul was calling out to hers, like he had been what was missing from her life all along, but she knew that was crazy. She still held love in her heart for InuYasha and until she could completely let him go there would never be room in her heart for another. No there was just too much history that needed to be forgoten and the wounds he had left her with were just too deep. Placing her had on the rough bark of a tree Kagome took in a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. It was so peaceful hear at night and from her current position Kagome could see a few starts poking out from behind the trees. 

Kagome wasnt sure how long she had staid out in the forest until light foot steps could be heard. Kagome wasnt sure if she should stay and face whoever was coming or if she should run deeper into the forest. 'I'm still such a coward. Always running away.' Kagome thought as she waited for the person to make themselves known.

"You know just like the dimwit you don't see your own potential." It was Genkais gruff voice. "It took me years to break through that thick head of his but he was and still is much more sure of himself then you appear to be."

"How can you possibly know if I'm confident or not?" Kagome asked.

"Your power tells me everything I need to know. Your emotions are out of control flaring at every turn like a ship on the rough seas. So your power acts accordingly lashing out when you do. Not to mention all the knots and block I see in your power. From what I can tell you have only ever been able to access about half of your total strength im guessing only in life or death situations were you thought without a doubt that you would die." Kagome knew that Genkai was right it had always been so hard for her to tap into what little power she could muster up.

"How can you know all of that?" 

"Hn. I'm more then just some crazy old spinster who lives alone. I have my own special talents just like you and I can see the way your power rattles aginst the blockages. And you using your power all this time without any training has not helped matters. You are close to exploding like a nucler bomb and if that happens your power will take out every deamon in all of Tokyo the good and the bad." Genkai paused as she alowed Kagome to process her words. She had seen this in Kagome from the first time she laid eyes on her and been working on a plan to let the build up power out a little at a time. Safely but Kagome needed to be on board with the training. 

"I understand. So what do I need to do to stop it from hapening? I dont want to be responsible for any more deaths. I already have enough blood on my hands from my time in the past." 

"Then come on we start tonight. Hope you can cope with sleep deprivation." Genkai laughed as she began to make her way back to the compound.

Three days. It had taken Kurama three days to finally find the peace of paper that confurmed his suspishions. It was right there in black and white Yoko Kurama/ Shuichi Minamino fated to Kagome Higurashi. He knew there was more to the file then just the peace of paper he had found but he wasnt about to wast any more time searching for it. No he had been away from Kagome long enough. He had only hoped that Yusuke and the others had been able to convice her to stay, not only so they could keep her safe but he needed her to be close to him. A draw back to being a fox if they did fall in love it was very hard for them to seperate themself from there other half. A trait that would no doubt be made worse by the fact that she was also his soul mate. Even now he could feel his sould crying out to be near her once more. Making his way back to Koenmas office Kurama knocked on the door.

"Hello Kurama did you find what you were looking for?" Koenma asked as he eyed him from behind the desk.

"Yes I did. It seems I was correct in my theory that Kagome is my soul mate." Kurama stated bluntly.

"Wait did you say KAGOME as in Yusukes sister the one we sent back in time to get rid of the shikon." Kurama was surprised to say the least . 

"Yes but I was under the impression that Kagome had no ties to spirit world."

"She dosent well none that she knows of any way. We sent her there aginst her will. We literaly had her dragged down the well when she was fifteen. It was the only way to ensure that the shikon would vanish from the world." Koenma paused. "You must take special care of her Kurama she needs to be protected at all costs. When I used my powers to try and stop Sensui my father decided that she would be our plan B. Her powers are beyond anything you have ever seen before."

"Then I must return. The half deamon InuYasha has returned and is no doubt planning to take Kagome back. He even appeared before us the other day in the park." Kurama turnd to leave.

"Kurama wait!" Koenma called forcing him to stop mid step and look back at the toddler. "If InuYasha is back then we are all in some hot water! You need to find Lord Sesshomaru hes some where in the human world. Thats all I know." Kurama nodded as he made his way out of Koenmas office. Yes he needed to hurry three days was far to long to be away from her. He would worry about every thing else once he was near her once more.


	7. The Garden

Three days... Three days under Genkai's training and Kagome felt like her body was about to give out. Never in all the hours and battles that she had fought had she ever been pushed this hard. But she didn't complain she needed this training she needed to make her body stronger she needed focus. Ghee beads of sweat were forming on her face and she had only been floating on the spike for a little over an hour. To make matters worse Yusuke and Genkai only had to use one finger and there energy was so weep controlled in a small steady stream. Kagome currently had to use her whole palm and her energy was flying wildly about.

"Focus Kagome. Concentrait on only letting out small ammounts of your power at a time." Kagome tried her best to focus on Genkai's words as she pulled back some of her power managing to calm some of the waves. "Well look at that Yusuke she's only been at this an hour and she's already better than you were when you first came to me." 

"What ever you old bag she still won't beat my record. It only took me two days to mater this." Yusuke shot back as he continued to float above the spike. Yes he had out vrone Genkai's training long ago but Yusuke had said he didn't want his sister to suffer alone. So hear he was reliving his worst nightmares over. 

"Are you sure about that Yusuke?" Genkai mocked as she watched Yusukes concentration waver as his eyes landed on Kagome who was now only using two fingers to float above the spike. Yes her powers was still going in wild waves and she was floating much higher then Genkai and Yusuke but she was starting to get the feel of it. It wasn't suprising though Kagome was much more aware of her powers then Yusuke had been when he started his training and she was much more determined. Now 8f she could just develop Yusuke's thick skin nothing would stop the girl. Kagomes bigest handicap was her emotions. Yes they could make her just as powerful as Yusuke but hers were so wild and untamed. 

"Dame it. You can't show me up Kagome! The guys will never let me live it down!" But Yusukes pleas feel on deaf ears. Kagome hadn't heard a single word they had said as she tried her best to focus. To picture the energy in her mind as Genkai had told her and it had worked for a little while but Kagome could feel her power starting to waver. 'No.' She thought as she pushed herself even harder. 'I have to do this! I have people I need to protect.' Kagome thought as she willed her power forward slowing her to pull back two of her fingers.

Her eyes widened a little as the realization hit her. Who did she want to protect? Her mother's face flashed across her mind first. Yes she wanted to protect her mother but it wasn't enough to take her powers. Next she pictured Sota's face it helped more but he was,t the one she needed to focus on either. Kagome could feel herself becoming frustrated as she went through all the faces of everyone she had been close to even her friends in the past. 

If things had gone the way they were supposed to Kagome knew she would be picturing InuYashas smiling face. His face would have been enough to get her through this. It would have been enough to help her master this but things had gone so wrong. It was in that moment that Kagome realized she was lost. He had been what she was truly fighting for. For so long he had been the one thing that had kept her world stable and now he was trying to take it apart more then he already had. Kagome had to fight the teairs that were threatening to call. She hated crying and hear lately that seemed to be all she was doing.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you had started training. My apologies for interupting." There was no mistaking it was Kuramas voice and even though Kagome couldn't see him with her eyes closed she could smell him. His sent just seemed to have an odd calming effect on her and she couldn't help but let her mind focus on it.

"What is it Kurama as you can see were kinda dust here?" Yusuke shot out. He could see that Kagome had managed to get down to one finger just like himself and Genkai. Over half the day was gone now and if she kept this up Kagome really would beat his record.

"I had hoped to speak to Kagome about some information I gathered but I will come back later." Kurama was more then just a little disappointed that he would have to wait to speak with her, but he did not want to hinder her training. She needed this more then she needed him hovering over her right now. But he had seen her and he would have to be satisfied with that for now. Giving her one last look as he turned to leave.

"Don't go." The whole room was in shock. This was the first time Kagome had spoken in over ten hours.

"Hn?" Wad Kurama only reply as he eyed the girl who spoke. Kagome had yet to look up at him.

" I said don't go." Kagome repeated herself as she finally looked up at Kurama. For the first time in his life Kurama could say he was truly scared. The fire that burned in her eyes promised a very slow and painful death. "I owe you an ass chewing for the other day and I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck like this so you better not leave this room infill I have had my say!"

It was all Yusuke could do to keep from lauging. He wasn't a fool he could see Kagome seemed to have a crush on his friend. All the questions she had asked the other night had given it away and now from the scared look on Kurama face he could see the feeling was mutual.

"Better do what she says Kurama or when she gets down from hear it will be much worse. Just take your lashings for what ever you did and she will get over it." Yusuke couldn't help but laugh as his friend shot him a worning glare.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you could be receding to." Apparently that was the wrong answer as Kagomes powers exploded out of her launching her into the air. Anger clear on her face as she stood in front of Kurama with her finger poking his chest.

"You have no clue! How much of an idiot are you? Or am I just that forgettable? " Kagome was on a rampage as she backed Kurama into the wall.

"Kagome I..." 

"No I don't want to hers what you have to say!" Kagome yelled as she stomped her foot like a child. "I'm so sick of all you men! Your all the same! You make these big romantic declarations to protect and stay by my side forever and then once you have what you want you toss me aside! You forget about me or run to the arms of another woman who I am constantly compared to! I won't be someone's second choice again." 

It took a moment for Kurama brain to ceatch up with what had just happened as he moved his hand to cup his cheek. She had slapped him with out even a second thought. No one had ever slapped him before and he was in a state of utter shock as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. Who only huffed as she stomped off.

"Dame Kurama you must have really kissed her off. What did you do to land yourself in the dog house this had?" Yusuke continued to snicker at his friend.

"You know I was starting to doubt the two of you could be related but the girl decently has the same temper as Yusuke." Genkai added.

"Yes that much is very clear now." Kurama agreed as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "I honestly don't know. I thought things would be fine when I came back. Did she say anything to you Yusuke?." Kurama was truly puzzled as he looked at Yusuke for advice.

"Don't look at me. She didn't say a word to me." Yusuke shugged. "But is she's anything like Keiko just let her punch you a few times and yell some. Then it will all be fine." 

"Dim whit" Genkai scolded as she landed a hard blow to the back of his head.

"What was that for you old hag!" Yusuke yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not everyone solves there problems with violence Yusuke. Obviously there was more coming to the surface then just that fact that Kurama has been MIA for three days. Of you pairs any attention at all you could see the girl is greving and in a stream emotional pain." Genkai paused as she lit another cigarette. " Kurama just happened to be the one she took her anger out on."

"If you will exuse me I must go find her." Kurama needed to set what ever was wrong right even if that did mean more yelling.

Kagome was so ashamed of herself. She had slapped him for no reason. Well she had a reason but it wasn't a good one any way. He wasn't InuYasha and she barely knew Kurama. It's not like they were a couple it's not like she wanted to be with him. But why did she get so angry at the though that he might be with another girl. 

It shouldn't matter if he was. He was a free man able to do as he pleased. Shaking her head as she made her way through Genkai's garden Kagome knew that she would have to swallow her pride an apologise to him. She owed him that much after the Sean she had made. The sun was staring to set behind the mountin giving everything a light glow. Kagome loved it out in the gardens. They were always so peaceful a perfect place to think. 

"Kagome." She couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spine at the hot breath on her ear.

"What do you want Kurama?" Kagome asked biterly as she turned to face him. Just because she knew she should apologise to him disnt mean she would. At least not right this moment. 

"I just want to apologise for what ever I did to hurt you. It was unintentional." Kagome opened her mouth ready to give him another lashing but stoped the moment his eyes locked with hers. She could see it he truly was sorry.

"You kissed me." Kagome breathed out as she looked away from him. "You kissed me with more passion then I have ever felt in my entire life... And then you put me on a bus and I don't hear from you for three days." Kurama could have kicked himself for being so stupid

"Kagome, I..." But she cut him off.

"It's fine I should have known better. I mean were not dating and we barely know eachother. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over a meaningless kiss." Kurama couldn't believe what she was saying. He knew it wasn't meaningless and so did she. He knew she had felt the pull on her soul as well.

"Kagome I..." But she cut him off again.

"I just don't know what came over my. I guess with everything InuYasha put me through and then him coming back my emotions just got the better of me. I have always had an unruly temper. And I...."

"Kagome enough!" Kurama jumped a little at how stern his voice came out. "You have had your chance to speak now let me have mine." Kurama didn't want to be this stern in fact he preceded a much more delacit approach but Kagome just wouldn't stop talking. The more he got to know her the more he could see the similarities between her and Yusuke. "Now I am the one who needs to apologise. I should have never left without saying good buy. "

Kagome only nodded her head as she waited for Kurama to continue.

"I made a promise to you that day and I left of a fact finding mission to spirit world. I was deep in there archives for three days searching for anything that might help us in our current situation." Kurama was more then satisfied when his words hit her full force and the blush that now occupied her cheeks.

"Oh." was all Kagome could say as she moved to walk past him, but he blocked her path with his arm. 

"Kagome you will find as you get to know me nothing I do is meaningless and I have no interest in anyone else." Kurama couldn't help but smirk as she sucked in a sharp breath. Reaching into his hair Kurama pulled out a rose tucking it behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama smiled as he began to walk away from her.

Walking away from her was one of the hardest things he had ever done. It had been three days but to him it felt like three months. But he knew she needed time to come to terms with everything that was happening, but thatvdidnt mean he couldn't helpbthings along.


	8. Advice

Kurama lay in bed that night unable to sleep. Thoughts of Kagome had plagued his mind from the moment he left her standing alone in the garden. He knew he would need to proceed with caution. He knew she was grieving for her friends in the past after all it had only been a few short months for her. Her wounds were still fresh and festering. 

Then there was the damage that InuYasha had caused to her self confidence. Koenma had informed him that the half breeds foul treatment of Kagome over many years had slowly chipped away at her self worth. That was why her powers were in such a mess. So yes he would have to plan things very carefully. He could not dive in head first like he desired too. 

Just because they were fated to be together didn't mean they were instantly in love. It was meairly there soules that called to each other not there hearts. That would come later after they established trust. Which was somethin else that could not be rushed, but with the looming threat of InuYasha something's would have to be rushed.

He needed to establish that bond with Kagome, a bond that could withstand anything. Even if InuYasha did manage to get his hands on her. He needed her to believe that he would come for her no matter what. Kurama couldn't keep the frown from his lips as he thought of what InuYasha might do if he got his hands on her. No he would not allow that to happen.

Then there was the unlikely possibility that Kagome would reject them. Yes it was harder for you to resist someone that your soul cried out for constantly but it was possible. There were a few rare occashions that one soul mate had left the other and with enough time and distance the aching would dull. 

Even now in the little contact he had with Kagome the call of his soul for hers was strong. It longed to be near her to feel her. It was an odd feeling for him, longing for another. One that he most sertinaly was a stranger too.  
This was uncharted waters for him. Unlike lust, now that was a feeling he was very familyer with. 

Kurama had never been one that needed to work very hard to charm a lady into his bed. Even during his days as Yoko he had and endless supply of women who were more then eager to jump into bed with him Just to say they had. But he had never wanted anything more from them. He had never felt the desire for more until now and as a result he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed. 

Things with Kagome would not end in a one or two night stand that he was so used to. No this would be for the rest of his life and hers. It was a thought that excited and scared him both at the same time. 

Looking over to the clock on his wall he could see it read 4:30am and his mother and step father would be up soon. Even on the weekend like today he had always been an early riser. His step father had said morning was the best time to get all that pesky paper work done from the office. 

Infect Kurama could hear Kazuya stumbaling around in the kitchen now making coffe. In an odd moment Kurama decides it may be in his best interest to seek the advice of the older man. After all he did manage to charm his mother and they was no easy feet. Making his way quietly to the kitchen Kurama could she Kazuya seated at the table with his freshly poured cup.

"Good morning father." Kurama smiled as he pored himself a cup.

"Your up early this morning Kurama." It was true Kurama woke early every morning as well but it was unusual for him to be awake this early. 

"Yes, well I just couldn't sleep." Kurama stated as he took a seat across from his step father. 

"Oh? Is everything alright?" Kazuya asked as he looked up from his papers.

"Yes well I was hopeing I could get your advice on a matter." It felt odd for Kurama normally he was the one giving the advice planing out the best course of attack. 

"Oh and what is it that had you so worked up you come to me for advice and not your mother?" Kazuya locked his dull brown eyes with Kuramas emrald green ones as he smiled. "It's a girl isn't it?" Kurama eyes widened slightly when had this man become so perceptive. "Yep that look on your face says it all."

"How did you know?" 

"I was your age once Kurama and Even though I wasn't as focused as you I remember sitting across from my at her with that same look." Kurama couldn't help but smile at the older man. He seemed so proud of his observation. "So Keats hear about her?"

"She just moved to the district and I have had very few conversations with her. But from what I do know she just got out of a very unhealthy relationship. That is why she moved to get away from him and she was forced to leave everyone from her old life behind." Kurama studied the old man while he appeared to be deep in thought. 

"I see and your not sure how you should gain her attention?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes I am not sure what step to take to further pure relationship into more then just friends." Kurama couldn't help bet feel awkward.

"That's simple my boy." Kurama couldn't help but look at him like he had grown a second head. "Take her out on a romantic date. Something unforgetable but not to over the top. I took your mother to dinner and dancing. But that is not every girls dream date." Kurama eyes widened a little he felt so stupid. A date it was the normal way of things now that he thought about it but he and Kagome were both so far from normal it almost seemed trivial. 

"I will have to think on it." Kurama stated as he stood to leave the table.

"Just don't think to hard or to long. Some other guy might swoop in if you do."Kazuya warned. Kurama didn't bother to reply as he made his way out of the room. His mind was raceing as he thought of all the different places he could take Kagome. That is if Genkai would A low her away from the compound for a day. 

Kagome was more then frustrated as she flew back into the wall again as Yusuke hit her with another blast of energy. They had been at this exercise since late last night and she wasn't getting any better at blocking his energy. It wasn't that she hadn't been hit with stronger blasts he'll Sesshomarus poision claws had more force behind hind it than Yusukes blast did right now. 

The problem was she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts no matter what kept going back to Kurama "I never do anything without meaning." his words had been so cryptic. Was he saying that the kiss had actually ment something to him? 

"Concentrate Kagome! At this rate your going to break the wall! Get your head out of your ass!" Genkai yelled as Kagome once again flew into the wall with a thud.

"I do not have my head up my ass!" Kagome yelled as she stood.

"Could have fooled me." Genkai huffed. "Your just as big of a slacker as the dimwhit! Your not even trying!"

"Yes I am!" Kagome yelled back. 

"No your not! Just like your brother hear you do everything half assed! You let your emotions run a muck clogging your power like dirty old pipes!" Kagome was taken back by Genkai's sudden burst of anger.

"Wow I thought you only ever yelled at me like that grandma." Yusuke stated as he placed his hands behind his head. 

"I don't have anything left to give." Kagome stated blankly not even bothering to look up. 

"If your going to chicken out at least come up with a better excuse. Than that of did you forget I can see how much power you have. I know what you could be capable of!" Genkai stated bluntly. 

"I'm not talking about the amount of power I have you old hag! When I say I have nothing left I mean I have nothing to fight for! I have nothing to live for! My life my future was in the past with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, Ayame and InuYasha was suposed to be my husband. We were supposed to have a love that transended time it's self. I truly thought we would make it. After all the battles we fought after all the time we spent together after every time he saved my life and all the times I saved his. I gave every thing I had to him everything I was. I was prepared to give up my life here for him to never see my mother or Sota ever again if it ment I could be with him." Kagome soaked her fist aginst the wall she had just been flung into. "But he destroyed me. So you see I have nothing left because I gave it all to him!"

"Oh please you think your the only one to ever be dumped. To ever be betrayed so deeply that you didn't know how you would go on. To be in so much pain that every heart beat was agony as all you could do was think of him! Get over it!" Yusuke eyes widened at Genkai's words he knew she had to be refuting to Toguro. "Pain is what makes you or breaks you and right now your letting it consume you!"

"Just shut up how could you know? How could you possibly my understand what I'm feeling! You don't know the first thing about me." Kagome screamed as she locked eyes with Genkai.

"I don't have to know you to see that you are too much like me." It was a statement that spoke volumes. " You feel too much and those feelings are killing you. Your heart was too kind for the time period you were sent to just like mine was too kind for the dark tournament all those years ago. All the blood shed I had never seen anything like it, but just like you I followed the man I loved into battle. It made me bitter, it made me work harder from the moment I entered into my seclusion at this temple I used my pain. I used it mastered it so I could one day kill the man I had once loved. But you are giving up running away from your pain like some coward!"

"I... AM...NOT...A...COWRD!" Kagomes power was weraling around her now in a fenzy of purple, pink and blue.

"Look at all that energy you still have it just proves my point that you are a coward." Genkai continued to prod the girl as she moved to stand in front of Yusuke shilding him from Kagomes spiritual powers. It was then that Kagome erupted like bomb blowing Genkai back into Yusuke. As the light finally died down Yusuke could see Kagome leaning hevaly against the wall as her eyes were starting to droop.

"Don't just stand there idiot go ceatch her before she calls and hurts herself!" Genkai barked as Yusuke scrambled over to his sister scooping her up.

"What the hell was that all about Genkai! Don't you think you pushed her a little to far!" Yusuke be lower as he made his way over to her kneeling down so that Genkai could inspect Kagomes condition.

"No Yusuke it was just far enough. Congratulations Kagome you just broke the first major block in your power. Now rest you have earned it." Genkai stated gently as she moved a few stray strands away from Kagomes face.

"See I'm not a coward." Kagome smiled as her eyes feel shut.

"Hey old woman next time your going to break one of her blocks how about a little warning next time! She could have deep fried my ass!" Yusuke barked out.

"I didn't have time to warn you slacker. I saw my opportunity and I took it. Breaking her blocks can only be done when she is raceing the course of them her pain and her fear. There are still many that must be broken before she can even acesse half of her power." Genkai couldn't help but smirk at Yusukes face as his eyes widened in shock.

"You mean that wasn't her full power?" Yusuke asked as he looked down at his sister.

"It was only a small fraction of it. Now take her to her room she needs to rest after such a big blast." Genkai comanded as she saved Yusuke off with him grumbaling to himself. Genkai couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Never had she thought her grand children would be so powerful. "You can come out now Kurama."

"How did you know I was there and the others did not?" Kurama asked the old woman standing in the middle of the large room.

"I had my suspisshions for a while but when her energy flared I felt you only for a moment. So how much did you see?" Genkai asked as Kurama moved to stand beside her.

"Pretty much all of it. I had no idea she was so broken though it is troubaling." Kurama stated before he realized what he had said.

"You planing on asking her out of something?" Kurama visually stiffened as Genkai eyed him. "You might as well tell me what's going on. You know I might be able to help." Kurama sighed he really didn't want to many people to find out for fear of how Kagome would react if she herself found out. But the old fighter was very knowledgeable and he could use all the help he could get. Deciding it would be in his best interest Kurama came clean. "Nothing can ever just be simple with any of you dimwhits can it." Genkai died her eyes as she moved to leave the room. "Well are you coming or not?"

"Where are we going Master Genkai?" Kurama asked as he followed her through the halls of her home.

"To help you plan your date of course." Genkai stated with a mischevious glent in her eye.


	9. Home

Kagome groned loudly as she opened her eyes only to have the bright rays of the sun force them closed. Every muscle in her body ached like it never had before. 'This must be a result of breaking through that block.' Kagome thought as she cracked her eyes ever so slightly. 

Dealing with all of those pent up emotions had been painful in a way that Kagome didn't even realize was possible. She also hadent realized how much botteling up her feelings had hindered her powers. She had always thought she was doing the right thing by putting on a brave face. By suffering in sicelence her friends had enough to worry about. 

Them when InuYasha had forced her back here to her time she really couldn't talk to anyone. Her mother only understood so much of what had happened in the past and if Kagome had said to much it would only hurt the poor woman's feelings. So again she had suffered in sielence. Pushing back her pain had become second nature for Kagome. Until last night.

Genkai had prodded until she brought it all to the surface. All the pain of the past three years of her life just exploded all at once. And even now that old wounds were once again open Kagome couldn't denie that she felt lighter somehow. 

Pushing herself up from her place on the bed Kagome made her way over to the bags she had brought on this trip. She had only planned to stay a week in this district before she returned back home to the shrine. But Genkai had insisted that with the threat of InuYasha hanging over Kagomes head that it would be best if she stayed at the temple for the time being. It would allow Kagome time to train as well as the chance to get to know her brother.

When Kagome had called her mother to explain she had not been happy that Kagome would once again be away from home for long periods of time. It was already like her daughter had been a guest that just piped in when ever she needed food. But in the end So had understood why Kagome needed to do this. Although Kagomes mother did have a very hard time accepting that InuYasha was now the enemy.

But none of that changed the fact that Kagome was running out of clothes. Genkai's training didn't help matters mush as most of what she had was now tattered beyond repair. "At this rate I'm not going to have any clothes left." Kagome groaned to herself.

"About time you woke up." Kagome froze as she looked over her shoulder to see Yusuke standing in her door way.

"Haven you ever heard I'm knocking!" Kagome scolded as she rummaged through her bags. 

"If I had known you were awake I would have but you have been out cold for two days now." Kagomes eyes widened as Yusuke words sank in. She had been asleep for two whole days.

"Did I really use that much energy?" Kagome was more talking to herself then Yusuke. 

"Yeah you did. About deep fried my ass too." Yusuke huffed. "Hey Kagome. Can I ask you something? Its been bugging me for a while Now." 

"Sure Yusuke what is it." Kagome didn't bother to look up as she finally found a clean pair of shorts.

"Did you really mean it when you said you had nothing to live for?" Our of all the questions Yusuke could have asked her why did it have to be that one. She herself was still coming to terms with a lot of what she had said.

"Yes I ment it." Kagome could see that Yusuke was about to open his mouth in protest but she stoped him. "Yusuke you have to understand I didn't grow up like you. My life was perfectly normal, school boys worrying About what dress to ware to the school dance. Normal boring and happy. I was content I had my whole life to look forward to. But then I was pulled down the well and I broke the spell on InuYasha and shattered the Shikon. My normal life was stripped away after that. The only things that mattered were finding the jewel shards and killing Naraku. Then that battle ended and the smoke cleared. All that was left was InuYasha and the life I thought we would have together. That to was taken away as I was forced back into a world that I no longer feel like I am a part of. Being in this time I feel like a stranger just going through the motions. There is no looming evil over my head and no great love to look forward too."

"I can't say I completely understand everything you are going through. I have always had Keiko even when I went to deamon world for three years and left her behind she waited for me." Yusuke paused. "But I do know what it's like to look around and wonder what your fighting for. To have no real reason to be throwing those punches. But Kagome you will find a reason again. Maybe not to day or even the next day or the day after that but some day you will look around and have a reason to fight again." 

"I know your right and that's why I'm not giving up just yet." Kagome smiled as Yusuke flashed her one right back.

"Now get dressed lunch is ready and were waiting on you." Yusuke laughed as he made his way from the room. Kagome quickly pulled on the jean shorts she had found and the white baggy t-shirt. Quickly sweeping her hair up into a low messy bun Kagome made her way into the dinning room. 

Sliding open the door she could see Genkai, Yusuke and Kurama all sitting around the table. Kagome ground seeing that the only avalibal seat was to Kuramas right. Reluctantly Kagome took the seat. She hadn't seen him since he had left her standing in the garden and she still wasn't completely sure how to interpret his words. However pretty they her experience with InuYasha had tought her words only went so far. Promise could easily be broken if another pretty face were to come along. 

"Genkai." Kagome called to get the old woman's attention.

"Yes what is it?" Genkai replied as she took another sip of her tea.

"I was wondering if it would be ok if I went home for the day. I'm running out of clothes at an alarming rate" Kagome stated with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"This isn't a prision camp. You don't need to ask my permission to leave the grounds." Genkai scolded.

"Thank you. I'll be back sometime after dark." Kagome smiled as she sprung from the table.

"Hold on just a minute you can't go alone!" Yusuke protested.

"And why not? I'm just going home! I'm a big girl I know the way it's not like I'm going to get lost!" Kagome shot back. She had stood her ground with InuYasha countless times.

"I'm not worried about you getting lost dumb ass! Or did you forget there is a crazy half deamon who is obsessed with you running around Tokyo!" Yusuke pointed out.

"Your point Yusuke?" This wasn't the first time she had been stalked by a half deamon. It wasn't even the first time she had been in danger it was something that she didn't even think twice about. 

"My point is dumb ass what do you think will happen if you go out alone. That crazy ass half deamon going to swoop down and disk you away to only God knows where!" Yusuke yelled as he slamed his hands on the table.

"Yusuke is right." Genkai chimed in. "You are not strong enough yet to face him on your own."

"It's settled then I'll go with you." Yusuke declared as he sprung from his seat. Kagomes face paled a little. Was he ready to meet her mother and Sota? Were they ready to meet Yusuke. He was so rough around the edges. 

"Yusuke you moron didn't you promise to take Keiko shopping today?" Genkai snorted at him and Kagome had to old in her laugh as Yusuke stiffened a little.

"Oh, shot I'm so late Keiko is going to kill me!" Yuske stammered as he made a break for the door at full speed.

"Master Genkai I thought Yusuke wasn't supposed to meet Keiko untill next weekend?" Kurama stated.

"Yeah and your point?" Genkai shot back.

"I was just wondering why you told him it was today." Kurama asked amused.

"It was about time he had a good run. Yusuke had been getting lazy since he came back from demon world. Plus it gives me something to laugh about later. " 

"That's great and all but who is going to a company me home now?" Kagome huffed.

"Kurama will take you. He's much more plesant company then the dimwit is any way. " Genkai smirked as her eyes darted over to Kuramas. 

"But I'm sure he has better things to do with his day." Kagome stated hopeing that he would take the out. 

"It will be my plesure to a company you Kagome." Kurama smiled as he stood from his seat. "See you ready to go?"

"Yea I guess." Kagome groaned as she followed Kurama out the door. They made there way down the tempal steps in sicelence and Kagome couldn't have been happier. It wasn't that she hated Kurama truth be told she verily knew him and that was part of the problem.

Just being near him seemed to spark emotions in her that she didn't even know she had. Then if that wasn't bad enough her mind would start replaying that kiss. That amazing passhion filled kiss. It had set her body on fire even now as she relived it in her mind she could feel her blood beginning to heat. As embarising as all of that was Kagome found that she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel that fire. Which was exactly why she had to stay away from him. These kinds of emotions were what had gotten her into trouble in the first place.

Kurama could feel her eyes burning holes in his back as they made their way down the temple steps. He sighed frustratingly to himself. He had made everything so complicated. If he had just been able to control himself then he never would have kissed her. He never would have the haunting question of what did it mean hanging over her head. Of he hadn't done it Then he could have done things properly. Asked her out and charmed her, made there first kiss something she termed for every day. 

But that's not what had happened. He had slowed his soul to guide him and now he was doing damage control. He knew what Genkai had done and he thanked her for giving him the opportunity to spend time with her. Glancing over his shoulder he could see that Kagome had stoped a few steps behind him. He couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked as she stood there deep in thought chewing on the bottom right corner of her lip. He could see that a light tint of red had worked its way into her cheeks and he wondered what she could be thinking of.

"Kagome is everything alright?" He asked as he moved to stand on the step below her.

"Hn? Oh, yes everything's fine."She laughed nervously as she looked up. 

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked. He could tell her body language was stiff.

"Yes I'm sure. Now we're going to miss out bus if we don't hurry." Kagome pointed out as she moved to take a step. 

Kurama saw it coming long before her brain had the chance to register she was falling. Moving as swiftly as he could Kurama managed to stop her mid fall as Kagomes face slamed hard into his chest. Using his hands to gently grasp her upper arms to stedy her. 

Kagome was mortified how big of an idiot could she be. Why did she never pay attention to where her feet were? But she was thankful he had been there to stop her fall. It was in helping how far she would have rolled if he hadent. Hiding her face for just a moment longer Kagome took in a deep breath. Kuramas sent invading her nose. 

"Thank you." she mumbled into his chest. Still not willing to move and thankful he wasn't pushing her away just yet.

"What was that Kagome?" Kurama asked as he pulled her back just enough to see her face.

"I said..." Kagomes breath cought in her throat the moment his eyes locked with hers. They were so full of worry and concern. She had never seen a look like that in InuYashas eyes at least not Where she was concerned. "Thank you." She finally managed to finish. 

"You really should be more careful. We don't want you to get hurt." Kagome saw his lips moving but didn't really register what he had said. He was so close to her and she could feel blood rushing through her as her heart pounded in her chest. She was sure that he could hear it, he was after all a demon. 

Thoughts of there previously shared kiss once again flooded her mind as she chewed lightly on her bottom lip. 'Would it be the same effect of I kissed him?' Kagome wondered as her eyes fell on his lips. There was only one way to know. Kagome took in one last deep breath of his calming sent before in one quick motion she pressed her lips to his. It was then she got her answer as once again her blood began to boil. 

To say Kurama was surprised would have been an understatement. Out of all the things he had thought she would do kissing him had not been one of them. But he wasn't going to complain and he wasn't going to stop her. Pushing his shock to the side Kurama wasted no time in pulling her closer to his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waste and the other around her soulder. 

Running his tounge across her bottom lip he took full advantage of her small gasp to deepen the kiss. He could tell she had never been kissed this way before as she fought him at first but soon relented as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Molding her body to his. She fit so perfectly against him. It took all the self control he had to pull his moth away from hers as he rested his forhead to hers.

"If that's how your going to thank me every time I stop you from falling, I might just start tripping you." He teased as he stoped her from moving away. He wanted to hold her if only for just a moment longer. "Kagome." He breathed out her name as she stoped struggaling at least for the moment.

"What?" She but out her voice a mix of anger, frustration and embarrassment.

"I was going to ask you later but I feel that now may be a more appropriate time." Kurama paused as he finally released his hold on her. He wanted to look her in the eyes for his next words he wanted her to know how serious he was. He knew she needed that but to his dismay all she did was look at the ground. "Kagome." He said her name again hoping She would look up.

"Just get it over with!" Her words made him frown. What was going on in that complicated head of hers.

"Not until you look at me." He stated firmly but Kagomes eyes never moved from the place she was staring at on the steps. Her bangs covering them from Kuramas view. Slowly he moved his hand to grasp her chin. Lightly tilting her head so he could see her face. "Kagome look at me pleas." he begged her.

"Why do you can tell me what an idiot I am?" She but out angrily. "I already know that! You don't have to remind me." 

"Kagome I want you to accompany me on a date." He spoke softly as her eyes widened a fraction and she finally turned to look at him.

"What did you just say?" Kagome stamered out shock clear on her face.

"Kagome I want us to go on a date. At this point there is no denying there is an attraction between us and from the kiss you just initiated I feel confident the attraction is mutual." He smiled down at her. He could see the wheels turning in the back of her mind as she thought over his words.

"Your serious sent you?" Kagome questioned never once looking away from him.

"Yes I am and I wont stop till you agree. If I have to ask you a thousand times I still won't stop." Kurama dashed her one of his famous smiled that told her he wasn't jokeing.

"Fine one date but that's it." Kagome agreed reluctantly as she pushed his hand away and began to make her way down the steps once more.

"One date is all I need my little Kagome. I'm about to show you a whole new world." Kurama spoke but she was already to far ahead of him to hear


	10. Death

Kagome knew something was wrong the moment her feet hit the steps of the shrine. The smell of blood was thick in the air. It was a smell she had become all to familyer with during her time in the past. Her heart pounding so fast she thought it might explode in her chest as she raced up the steps Kurama right behind her. 

Kagome froze as the first thing her eyes landed on was her grandfather. He was lined to the same tree InuYasha had been 500 years ago. He was just hanging there lifeless heals up by the arrow sticking through his chest. Then her eyes fell on InuYasha himself as he leaned on the tree. A sucking smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"How could you!" Kagome screamed ready to charge at InuYasha. But Kurama heals her back. 

"I warned you. I told you it would get bloody fast if you didnt come with me. This there deaths are your fault. You could have prevented it all but then again you always were pretty stupid." InuYasha spat.

"Why do you want me so had? Your the very one who told me to leave!" Kagome cried as she finally stopped fighting Kuramas hold on her. 

"I want to make you suffer. Suffer the way I have every day since Kikyo's death. Then after I break you I'm going to mold you into Kikyo and were going to live a happy little life together." Kagome felt like she could puke the very thought of InuYasha touching her made her physically I'll.

"I'm not her! I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome whispered as tears poured from her eyes.

"You say that now but by the time it's over with There won't be any of Kagome left. Now I'll give you one more chance to come peacefully with me or I will slowly kill every one you know." InuYashas voice promised that he would kill them all.

"Kurama you have to let me go." Kagome whispered as she hung her head.

"No Kagome I wont!" Kurama only tightest his grip in her waste. He couldn't let her go she didn't know the damage it would cause to both of these souls.

"I can't let anyone else I love die! If you don't let me go he will kill everyone!" Kagome shouted as she began to strugle again. There had to be a way for Kurama to post pond this final confrontation. To give Kagome more time to train. To protect every one. Then it hit him. He would have to count on the others again and it would be asking a lot of them But it could work.

"Kagome do you trust me?" Kurama asked blankly as his hold loosened on Kagomes waste.

"I don't know why but I do." Kagome answered as she moved away from his side.

"Good now just stay hear and don't do anything rash." Kurama moved to stand between her and InuYasha.

"Hn, what do you want fox boy?" InuYasha asked as he flexed his class.

"I have a proposition for you InuYasha." Kurama stated coldly. There was nothing more he would like then to ripe out the half demons heart and serve it to Kagome on a silver platter. But after this that right had been reserved for her.

"What the hell could you have that would interest me?" InuYasha was growing impatient.

"Nine months from now there is going to be a tournament.The Dark Tournament to be exact a tournament that I and my friends have the option to return to as the reigning champions." Kurama stated as his eyes hardened.

"What does this have to do with anything fox?" InuYasha spat as he moved to stand only a few inches away from Kurama.

"You want Kagome and you know we won't let her go with out a fight. So I propose that we make the Dart Tournament our battle ground. No doubt that it will come down to my group vs yours in the end and if you wi, you get Kagome." Kurama watched as the wheels in InuYashas mind began to turn as a truly evil smirk played on his lips.

" You got yourself a deal fox boy." InuYasha smiled as he brushed past Kagome. 

Once Kurama was sure InuYasha was gone he wasted no time in rushing in to the house. There was no sign of Kagomes mother or her little brother. No blood to indicate that they had been killed but that didn't mean they were ok. Chances were InuYasha had taken them for safe keeping. A form of insurance in case Kagome had tried to run from him. It wasn't the best situation but it was better then them being dead. 

But he needed to get Kagome back to Genkai's. The longer they were hear the better the chance that InuYasha would change his mind. Pulling out his cell phone Kurama called the person who lived the closest. 

"Hello." Kewabaras gruff voice answered the phone.

"Kewabara I need your and Shizuru's help." Kurama blurted.

"What is it man you sound stressed?" Kewabara stated as he began to look for his sister.

"I don't have time to ex and right now. I'm going to text you an address. I need you and Shizuru to get here as fast as possible. I need the two of you to pack as many of Kagomes things as possible. After you have gathered her things go to a pay phone and report it to the police then meet me at Genkai's. " Kurama didn't give him time to,respond as he ended the call. He knew Kewabara would come through without fail. 

Racing back out of the house Kuramas heart dropped as Kagome was no where to be seen. His heart raced as fear began to cloud his normally peaceful mind. Frantically he searched the grounds Kagome still no where to be seen. Finally his eyes landed on the old well house doors that were slightly cracked. Pushing them open that was how he found her staring into the old well. Her hands gripping the rough sides.

"Kagome we must go." Kurama stated smoothly as he moved to stand beside her.

"Its all my fault. I brought InuYasha into there lives. I should have never gone back after I came home the first time." Kagome cried as she ignored his words.

"Kagome we must go." Kurama repeated once more.

"I know." Kagome whispered. "But I don't think I can move. I dont think I can let go." 

"Kagome you must let go of the well." Kurama soothed as he placed his hand over her small one.

"But if I let go I might drownd in all this guilt." Kagome cried as she tightened her grip on the wood.

"Then you can hold on to me. Kagome I won't let you sink." Kurama whispered as he pried her hand from the well never taking his away from hers. Bringing it to his chest he placed the palm of her hand over his heart. "As long as my heart is still beating I will never let you fall. Even if you jump off the edge of the cliff yourself I will always be there to ceatch you before you hit the bottom."Kurama pulled her close and he could feel her hand clenching his for fear life. In this moment he was her life line. 

Kurama didn't think twice as he scooped her up runing from the well house. His first priority was getting her somewhere safe. Somewhere she could rest for a moment. His appartment the one he kept hidden from his mother was much closer and only he and Hlei even knew of its existence. He would take her there first and a low her to rest before she faces the others.


End file.
